Lágrima Cristalina
by Monty Lemus
Summary: Vanessa es una chica huérfana que vive con sus dos hermanos en el hogar John McGriel. Lleva una vida muy normal, e incluso tiene novio. Pero un día, dos sucesos cambiarán su vida para siempre.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**  
Después de la luz blanca, fue una lágrima. Una única lagrima cristalina que rodó por mi mejilla.  
A mi alrededor, muchísimas personas haciendo cosas diferentes.  
En mi corazón, el dolor abriéndose paso. Esa certidumbre incierta de que algo esta mal. Esa sensación odiosa de que todo cambio.  
Ambulancias, paramédicos, policías.  
Mujeres y hombres contemplando horrorizados. Mirándome compasivamente. Susurrando "pobre niñita"y sintiendo pena por mí.  
Mis ojos no veían todo esto. Estaba mirando al vacío, a la negrura que encuentras en el color. En mis pupilas se reflejaban los rescatistas rompiendo la ahora deforme lata del auto para sacar el ultimo cuerpo.  
Mi madre.  
Estaba cubierta de sangre. Cortes por aquí, cortes por allá. La ropa hecha jirones. Mis sueños, mis anhelos, esperanzas... mi vida muerta con ella.  
Manos que me tocaban aquí, bocas que me hablaban por allá. Personas que querían que estuviera bien, pero yo sabia que estaba mal. Y esa certeza incierta se hizo tan verídica como la luz. La verdad me cubrió con la lona que cubrió el cuerpo de mi madre, aun tibio, inerte sobre el duro asfalto.  
Gente que gritaba instrucciones, policías que tomaban nota. Testigos que eran interrogados. Todos y cada uno de ellos ajenos a mis sueños rotos. A mis alforjas con esperanzas quebradas. Todos inmunes contra esta muerte.  
Antes de las 11 las puertas de la ambulancia que trasladaba a mi padre se cerraron.  
Antes de la medianoche, aquella bestia invisible, aquella presencia inhumana llamada muerte, me cubrió con su sombra y a su paso, me dejo sola en el mundo.


	2. Chapter 1

Alguien: VANESSAAAAAA!!  
La chica se sobresalto. Miro nerviosamente hacia atrás y dijo a su acompañante:  
-Me buscan. Nos vemos luego, adiós! –Beso cortamente sus labios, se incorporó y se escabulló entre las plantas. Llegó hasta un muro de ladrillos y se encaramó en la ventana. Apenas acabó de traspasarla, los pasos provenientes del pasillo llegaron frente a la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe.  
-Vanessa! Aquí estas muchacha! ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
Vane: Siempre he estado aquí señora Hawkins, en el estudio. Estuve ayudando a Lucas con... –dudó- con matemáticas. Ya.., ya sabe usted que aquella materia no se le da muy bien señora Hawkins –mintió-.  
Sra. Hawkins: -algo extrañada, dudando si creerle o no a la joven morena- Espero que eso sea verdad.  
Vanessa se quedo ahí, de pie, junto a la ventana.  
Sra. Hawkins: ¡Que espera! Muévase!  
Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, Vanessa se sobresaltó.  
Vane: ¡Ah, si! Disculpe señora.  
Menuda y ágil, Vanessa voló escaleras arriba, hasta el refugio y la protección de su pequeña buhardilla. Se dirigió a su cama y se tendió en ella, pensando.  
La paz no le duro mucho tiempo, porque luego de pocos minutos alguien toco a su puerta.  
Vane: Adelante..  
Alguien: Vane! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas ayudándome con mates? Cuando la señora Hawkins me dijo tuve que mentirle, no sabía de que rayos estaba hablándome! –hubo una breve pausa, Vanessa seguía mirando el techo. De pronto, él se acercó y agachó junto al camastro de Vanessa y le dijo en tono paternal- Hermanita, ¿dónde te metiste?  
Vane: Gracias por cubrirme Lucas :) –contestó simplemente-.  
Lucas: ¿Sigues en esas cosas extrañas? ¿En esas que no quieres contarme, ni a mi que soy tu hermano?  
Vane: Ya te he dicho Lu que no hago nada. Solo he salido a tomar algo de aire –"Por Dios, debo dejar de mentir tanto" se dijo para sus adentros-.  
Lucas: ¿Acaso no confías en mi Vane? –dijo algo dolido-.  
Vane: ¿Acasooo no confías en mi Lu, cuando te digo que no sucede nada? –respondió con otra pregunta-.  
Lucas: Esta bien, no me digas... Sabes que igual te ayudare siempre –intento esbozar una sonrisa- Para eso estamos ¿no?  
Vane: Ay Lu no me digas eso.. Sabes que somos no solo hermanos, sino amigos también, y debes confiar en mi cuando te digo que no sucede nada. Estate tranquilo ¿si? –tomó su cara entre sus manos y le estampó un delicado beso en la frente- Te quiero hermanito favorito. –sonrió abiertamente-.  
Lucas: Yo también hermanita que esta en cosas raras y no me las quiere contar. Y en todo caso, soy tu único hermano –rió.  
Vanessa le dirigió una divertida mirada de reproche y ambos estallaron en risas.

Era de noche, y Vanessa no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda. Se pusiera como se pusiera, su cuerpo no lograba acomodarse contra aquel blando y delgado colchón. Quizás su inquietud física fuera el reflejo de lo intranquila que estaba mentalmente. No era la primera vez que le pasaba: Otra vez habían estado a punto de encontrarla, y lo que era peor, descubrirla. _Descubrirlos. _Si eso llegaba a pasar, sería el fin. Después de todo, ni siquiera Lucas lo conocía. Al pensar en Lucas, un remordimiento llegó a tomar el control de sus pensamientos: No había querido contarle a su hermano del alma que estaba pasando. Y lo sucedido en la tarde en su habitación no era la primera vez, y tampoco la segunda, ni la décima. Tampoco sería la última, ella lo sabia. Pero todo sería mejor si nadie conocía su secreto.  
Pero por muy mal que se sintiera, jamás le diría a nadie su mejor guardado tesoro.  
Sabia que los problemas empezarían el día que se conociera.


	3. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente despertó luego de pocas horas de sueño. Bajó los dos tramos de escaleras hasta el primer piso y entró al cuarto de las niñas pequeñas y las saludó. Busco a su pequeña hermana Megan con la mirada, y cuando esta se cruzo con la de la pequeña, esta corrió a saludarla.  
Megan era una hermosa niñita de nueve años. En estricto rigor no era pequeña, pero para Vanessa siempre sería su pequeñita. Sentía un gran apego a su hermana, y un instinto protector la acompañaba siempre, intentando cubrir el papel de padre y madre que a su hermanita siempre le había faltado.  
Vane: Megan! Megan preciosa ¿como estás? –la niña se echó en sus brazos y Vanessa la llenó de besos-.  
Megan: Bien.. –separándose un poco y mirándola a la cara- Vane.. ¿qué te ha sucedido en la cara? Tienes manchas acaa –le tocó con los dedos los lugares bajo los ojos donde Vanessa tenia dos ligeras ojeras-.  
Vane: Nada mi amor.. solo he dormido un poco mal.  
Megan: Oooh.. –puso carita triste-.  
Vane: Digo.. no he dormido mucho porque.. me he quedado leyendo una novela de misterio.  
Megan: Muy mal Vane! Debes dormir para tener fuerzas..  
Vane: Y sabes para que más? –la miro divertida-.  
Megan: Nooo –haciéndose la desentendida-.  
Vane: ¿Te lo digo? –se acerco a su oído y susurro- Para hacerte muchas cosquillas!!! –comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que una voz divertida desde la entrada les dijo-.  
-Como están las mas lindas?  
Megan y Vane: LUCAS! –Megan se incorporó y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, mientras Vanessa contemplaba enternecida la escena-.  
Lucas: -tomando a Megan en brazos- ¿Cómo dormiste preciosa?  
Megan: Muy bien! –movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, afirmando- Pero Vane no ha dormido bien Lu.. –miró a su hermano esperando que dijera algo. Lucas escrutaba a Vanessa con la mirada-.  
Vane: Megan! No me acuses...  
Megan: Es por tu bien Vane :) Lu sabe que...  
Las palabras de Megan murieron en su garganta al escuchar los pasos firmes que venían por el pasillo. "La señora Hawkins" fue el pensamiento general. Rápidamente, las muchachas terminaron de hacer sus camas, y Megan bajo de los brazos de Lucas, para correr junto a su cama. Lucas y Vanessa se quedaron ahí, esperando instrucciones... Aunque sabían perfectamente que les dirían.  
Sra. Hawkins: Hudgens Lucas y Vanessa... Mmmh.. Debí suponerlo. –hizo una pausa- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben descuidar sus obligaciones?  
Lucas y Vane: Muchas señora Hawkins...

Sra. Hawkins: Entonces díganme por qué siguen viniendo todas las mañanas?  
Lucas: Es que señora.. es nuestra hermana!

Sra. Hawkins: En otro momento será, en uno que no interfiera.

Vane: Pero señora Hawkins, no interferimos... Solo venimos a saludar!  
Sra. Hawkins: Pero molestan a las jovencitas que realizan sus deberes propios.  
Tenia razón; una docena de chicas de la edad de Megan miraba curiosamente como los reprendían. Afuera de la habitación se juntaba otro grupo de curiosos.  
Vane: Esta bien..  
La señora Hawkins quito su vista de ellos para revisar la habitación. Las diez camitas de fierro pegadas a la pared estaban impecablemente echas. Ninguno de los inmaculados cubrecamas de tela lavanda mostraba ni una sola arruga. Las paredes blancas estaban perfectamente limpias, y en el suelo no había ni un objeto que pudiera escandalizar el orden perfecto de la directora Hawkins.  
Cuando acabo con su revista diaria, diose la media vuelta y avanzo hacia la puerta, donde aun permanecían Lucas y Vanessa. La directora franqueó la puerta, y cuando se disponía a bajar la gastada escalera, volteó y dijo:  
-Muchachos, después del almuerzo quiero verlos en mi despacho.  
Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron preocupados: Los dos sabían de que se trataba.

La mañana paso, y con la tarde llegó el almuerzo. Las cuatro mesas de niñas que comían mientras conversaban a volumen bajo les parecieron a Vanessa y Lucas, más deprimentes que nunca. A pesar de que la mustia comida guisada del orfanato no era precisamente una delicia, hoy les parecía horrible. Sabían que se les venia encima, en unos minutos más.  
De pronto, Vanessa vio como un objeto brillante se movía en las ramas de un árbol, reflejando los rayos del sol. Él estaba ahí. Apuró su comida y salió casi corriendo del comedor, para salir por la ventana del estudio al jardín.  
Vane: Estas acá :) –musitó y besó sus labios-.  
Alguien: Que sucede Van? Porque estás así?  
Vane: Es Hawkins.. Quiere hablar conmigo y Lucas sobre _eso_.

Alguien: Eso... ¿de lo que me hablaste el otro día?  
Vane: Exactamente. –Se escucharon las voces de los internos saliendo del comedor, conversando y riendo- Debo irme.  
Alguien: Nos vemos esta noche?  
Vane: Sí..

Alguien: -sonrió ampliamente- Nos vemos, te amo. –Se escabulló por las plantas y Vane trepó por la ventana hacia adentro, y se dirigió apesadumbrada hacia el despacho de la señora Hawkins.


	4. Chapter 3

Vanessa figuraba caminando por su habitación, cruzándola de esquina a esquina. Su largo y oscuro cabello, cayendo en forma de suave cascada sobre sus hombros, se mecía con el suave viento que entraba por la ventana, y al mismo tiempo, por el roce con el aire que generaba el caminar ansioso de Vanessa. Sus grandes y profundos ojos de nuez destellaban intranquilos con el brillo de la luna llena, y su piel morena destacaba contra la oscuridad del cuarto al caer sobre ella el tenue fulgor de las luces del cielo.  
Se sentó en el gastado aifézar de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la noche boca de lobo. "Esta más oscuro que de costumbre" pensó. Hundió su cara entre sus rodillas, y las abrazo con fuerza. Comenzó a tararear una melodía, una dulce y acompasada.  
_"Calla, pequeña mía,  
no llores mas  
en mis brazos nada te puede pasar...  
Cierra tus ojitos y duerme en paz,  
que aquí siempre estará mama"_  
Después de tantos años, aun era su consuelo en noches de angustia como aquella. Su mente y su corazón aun recordaban a la perfección a la hermosa voz que años atrás se la cantaba... El viento parecía conocer esas caricias con lujo de detalle, y acunándola con su suave brisa, permitió a Vanessa despejar su mente.

Despertó con el alular de un búho. Tardo en reconocer cuanto la rodeaba, pero sus despiertos y vivaces ojos se tranquilizaron al ver aquella hermosa figura que la rodeaba. Sus fuertes brazos la rodaban con fuerza por la cintura, acercándola a su fornido cuerpo. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando descubrió que aquellos dulces ojos celestes la miraban con ternura. En los labios de él apareció una sonrisa amplia, dejando al descubierto su reluciente dentadura.  
Él: Me descubriste princesita –se acerco a Vanessa y beso tiernamente sus labios-.  
Vane: Me gustaría despertar así mas a menudo :) –se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, y el la abrazo con fuerza-.  
Él: Sus deseos son ordenes, si usted así lo desea.  
Vane: No te descuides por mí.  
Él: No me descuido por ti, vivo por ti... Perdón por llegar tarde.  
Vane: No importa.. estás aquí conmigo, y eso es lo que me importa.  
Él: Tenia una de esas tediosas comidas con extranjeros de mi padre.. y bueno, tuve que quedarme hasta tarde ahí pensando en ti sin poder tenerte entre mis brazos..  
Vane: Yo te eche de menos. Muchísimo.  
Él: En algún... –se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y callo-.  
Vane: Que ibas a decir?  
Él: Te pondrás triste –acaricio su mejilla con la mano libre-.  
Vane: Si estas aquí conmigo, puedo superar lo que sea.  
Él: Que... que dijo Hawkins?  
Vane: -lo abrazo con fuerza- Dijo..  
Él: Princesita, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora..  
Vane: Ahora y en unas horas mas es lo mismo.  
Él: Hablemos de otra cosa si?  
Vane: Bueno... ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?  
Él: Bien... –"Sin mencionar el detalle de los idiotas que molestan el día completo".  
Vane: Ninguna chica merodeando? Mira que eres mío, y solo mío...  
Él: Soy tuyo.  
Vane: Lo sé :)  
Se separó de Vanessa, y con un solo movimiento, se colocó sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a los lados de la muchacha, cuidando no aplastarla.  
Él: Y si hubiera alguna chica que perdiera su tiempo... Bueno, lo lamento por ella :P.  
Vanessa levanto ligeramente la cabeza, produciendo el roce entre sus labios. Provocándolo.  
-No sigas.. me torturas –murmuró el, apenado, pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.  
Ella continuo, a veces usando su lengua como recurso para alimentar más sus ganas. Aunque ella fuera el cazador, también se retorcía de no besarlo con todo su poder de una vez por todas, pero estaba disfrutando el juego. Ambos sentían el fuego corriendo por sus venas, quemándolos por dentro. Él, ya incapaz de controlarse mas, en un rápido movimiento, captó con su boca los labios de ella, y los besó con suavidad. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, y ambos se deleitaban con los suaves movimientos que hacían. Su beso se torno más anhelante, más rápido. Él le acariciaba las comisuras con la lengua, y ella le sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, tomándolo por el pelo, aferrándolo, atrapándolo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Él gimió casi inaudiblemente, y ella, alertada, se despegó suavemente y murmuró en su oído, excitándolo.


	5. Chapter 4

Vane: Max.. debemos detenernos.  
Max: -apenado, pero no por la negativa de Vanessa- Tienes razón, no debimos llegar a tanto.. Disculpa.  
Vane: No es eso.. es que esta Lucas y ... bueno, podrían escuchar cualquier clase de ruido extraño que hagamos. –se sonrojó.  
Max: Descuida princesita, está todo bien. Ahora duerme, que yo también lo haré.  
Vane: -se dio la vuelta, de manera que el pecho de Max quedara junto a la espalda de Vanessa – Buenas noches.

Era una cálida mañana de primeros días de Marzo, y el sol comenzaba a calentar las duras calles y aceras de la ciudad de Phoenix. Los árboles comenzaban a dar brotes, y en los balcones de los edificios se asomaban los primeros capullos de la temporada. En el cielo, algunas nubecillas ambulantes circulaban, dibujando manchones en el celeste firmamento. La vereda estaba vacía, salvo por dos hombres que mantenían una conversación no muy animada, quizás por que él mas joven de ellos quería mantener distancia.  
Alguien: Y bueno Zac, estas contento por ver a tu sobrinita?  
Zac: La verdad papá es que preferiría estar en mi cama.  
Papa: Pero por Dios Zac, que animoso –dijo irónicamente-.  
Zac no quiso hablar mas, y mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
Era un muchacho alto y fornido, de cabellos dorados, ojos celestes como el cielo y el mar y tez clara. A través de su camiseta se notaban unos músculos firmes y un pecho fuerte y duro. Vestía unos pantalones negros con zapatillas blancas, haciendo juego con la polera en la que se veía el logo de su universidad, la prestigiosa Universidad de Phoenix.  
En cambio, el hombre que iba a su lado –su padre-, vestía el traje propio de un hombre de negocios. Vestido de impecable terno y corbata, caminaba desenfadadamente por las calles de su ciudad. Con los cabellos un tono más oscuro que su hijo, y los ojos de igual implacabilidad, David Efron no era la primera persona a quien se le atribuiría la paternidad de Zac, pues Zac había heredado notoriamente los genes de su madre, Helen, quien había fallecido hacia algunos años.  
David: Hablas tanto hijo que me mareas –dijo revoleando los ojos-.  
Zac: Ya te he dicho que casi no dormí. Además me hiciste despertarme antes.  
David: Lo sé, y lo siento, también te lo he dicho.  
Zac: Solo te estoy molestando.. –golpeo suavemente su hombro-. Pero aun no entiendo porque debemos ver a esta... sobrinita.  
David: Porque Tyra quiere que la conozcas. Ya sabes, es su primer hijo y esta emocionada.  
Zac: No sé que tanto le ves a tener hijos.. es un hijo, nada mas.  
David: Te falta crecer un poco para entenderlo..  
Zac: Te aseguro que el día que eso pase, o sea en muuucho tiempo, -añadió riendo- no sentiré esa "emoción especial" de ser padre.  
David: -sacudió lentamente la cabeza- Ya lo veras.. En fin, la cosa es que quiere que la conozcas, ya sabes que Tyra te quiere.  
Tyra Efron era hermana de Zac, y desde siempre se habían llevado bien. Zac siempre sintió un afecto muy especial hacia ella. Siempre habían sido camaradas en todo, hasta que ella se había casado un año y medio atrás.  
David: -parándose frente a un moderno edificio- Bueno, aquí es.  
Entraron a la construcción, y Zac quedo asombrado por la majestuosidad. Líneas finas y definidas marcaban la tendencia, y los colores neutros predominaban. Sin duda era una obra nueva y contemporánea. Subieron al ascensor y llegaron a un noveno piso. Al salir, se encontraron con un pasillo alumbrado por lámparas cuadradas que colgaban de las paredes, que iluminaban con luz clara las paredes de color crema.  
David: Bien.. Aquí es. Cuatrocientos siete –toco la puerta con los nudillos-.  
Una muchacha sonriente y joven los recibió. Sin lugar a dudas Tyra Efron era una mujer hermosa: Con su pelo colorín largo hasta poco menos de la cintura, un tanto rizado y esos bellísimos ojos verdes nadie podía osar decir que no era hermosa. La maternidad le había sentado excelente, y una chispa iluminaba sus ojos, rebosantes de amor por su hijita, que dormía placidamente en sus brazos. Todo el parentesco con Zac estaba en las facciones de la cara, la misma forma de la boca, los ojos. La diferencia estaba en que Tyra tenia el color de los ojos de su padre, y Zac, los de su madre Helen.  
Tyra: Entren! Bill–su marido- se pondrá contentísimo de verlos! –dirigiéndose a Zac- mírala Zachary, ya que no te habías dignado a venir a ver a tu sobrinita! –mirando a la pequeña con ojos amorosos- mírala que linda es.

Zac: Sí, Ty.. es hermosa –dijo franco-. Es verdaderamente linda. Y se parece a ti... la verdad –ladeo la cabeza, para ver la cara del pequeño angelito desde un mejor ángulo- Creo.  
Tyra: Mmm.. no lo se. Pero me da lo mismo, es mi niñita hermosa, preciosa, cositaa linda aaaah –dijo con tiernos susurros a su criatura-.  
David: ¿Me permites? –alzo los brazos-.  
Tyra: Claro.. –coloco a la bebé en brazos de su abuelo, y delicadamente se dejo caer en uno de los sofás que habían en la estancia- Papa...  
David: -quien estaba chocheando con su nieta, levando la cabeza- Dime hija..  
Tyra: Necesito un consejo... Tengo.. digamos.. problemas.  
David interrumpió por un instante las caricias a la infante, al sopesar las palabras de su hija, y acto seguido, continuo mimando al diminuto ángel que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos. Luego, con voz grave dijo:  
-¿Qué clase de problemas?


	6. Chapter 5

Tyra: -notando la tensión que comenzaba a dominar a su padre- No, tranquilo papa.. Son nimiedades. Tengo problemas con la administración.  
Tyra, pocos meses después de haber egresado de la universidad, había abierto una pequeña tienda de ropa en una concurrida calle en el centro de la ciudad. Los diseños los hacía ella, y eran muy bien recibidos por la población, y en cuestión de meses su fama había crecido considerablemente. Luego se había casado, y un tiempo después, la llegada de su "retoño" la había alejado un poco de sus labores.  
Su padre la miró con ojos atentos.  
Tyra: Verás, con esto del embarazo estuve un poco alejada del negocio y algunas cuentas se me desordenaron, y como sabes que aquí con eso de las financias necesito estar todo el tiempo encima.. Bueno, se me desordenaron un poco las cuentas.  
David: Aah.. bueno, eso en bastante simple. Quédate tranquila que ya arreglaremos eso.  
Tyra: ¿Podrías pasarte mañana?  
David: Claro, ahí estaré.

Horas antes, Vanessa se despertaba en esa soleada mañana. Buscando los fuertes brazos protectores de Max se había quedado con las ganas, puesto que este se había marchado un tiempo antes. En su lugar encontró una nota.  
_"Van,  
lo lamento, pero tenia que irme temprano. Solo quiero que algún día dejemos de escondernos.. :(  
Te veré luego,  
Te quiere,  
Max"_  
Vane: Como me gustaría que algún día dejara de ser un secreto.. –alzó los ojos al cielo e inspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire que entraba por la ventana que Max había dejado abierta-.  
Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio de madera que tenia en la habitación. No era un gran escritorio, solo una tabla con un cajón, pero le había sido muy útil en todos los años de estudio. Abrió el pequeño cajón y extrajo de ahí un pequeño joyero forrado en terciopelo verde, uno de los pocos objetos que aun conservaba de su madre. Al descubrir la tapa, una doncella comenzó a bailar el vals al compás de la suave melodía que emanaba de la caja. Vanessa se quedo unos segundos contemplando a la pequeña estatuilla bailar, embelesada por sus movimientos suaves conjugados con el delicado vaivén de la música. Con cuidado deposito la nota dejada por Max sobre otras tantas semejantes a esa. Detrás de la doncellita ocupaba toda la contratapa de la caja de música un espejo, un tanto oxidado por el paso de los años, pero por el cual Vanessa pudo distinguir sus ojos marrones empañados por algunas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes. No le gustaba llorar, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando recordaba a su madre, o a su padre.  
Solo tenia 8 años cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, a pesar de que habían pasado 9 años. Nueve dolorosos años. Luego de ese día su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma, y las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para su mellizo y su pequeña hermana de, en ese entonces, solo unos meses. Finalmente habían llegado al orfanato David McGriel, donde la señora Hawkins los había recibido muy cálidamente. Tuvieron la suerte de haber caído en ese lugar, pues tenia un entorno muy bello, y la directora, a pesar de ser muy estricta y severa, era una mujer de un corazón blando, enternecido por cuidar de todos esas "nietecitas suyas", como ella las llamaba para sus adentros. Adoraba a cada una de sus niñas, y siempre había velado por el bien de cada una de ellas, y había procurado entregarles la mejor educación a cada una de sus huerfanitas que le fue posible.  
Vanessa era la chica más grande del lugar, y por eso tenia destinada para ella la buhardilla de la casa. Su única compañía en ese lugar era su hermano y amigo Lucas, y Max, quien la había apoyado siempre. Las chicas del hogar no tenían mas de 13 o 14 años, por lo que Vanessa se sentía un poco apartada. Aquí nuevamente había salido al aire el corazón de abuela de la señora Hawkins, quien no había permitido bajo ningún concepto el traslado de Vanessa a un hogar para chicas de su edad, debido a que estaba la pequeña y dependiente Megan de por medio. La pequeña, al no tener recuerdos de su madre, había adoptado a Vanessa como tal, y la relación que unía a las hermanas era tan poderosa que Vanessa era capaz de dejarlo TODO por la pequeñita.

Además, Vanessa procuraba cada uno de los días de su vida que Megan, quien tenia la misma edad que Vanessa tenia al quedar desamparada, fueran motivos de alegría en su vida, y que jamás tuviera que pasar por el dolor horrendo que ella misma tuvo que vivir.  
Entonces fue cuando unos pasos apresurados y un llanto débil la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad. Entonces, la puerta se abrió.


	7. Chapter 6

Y ahí estaba Megan, con sus ojitos empapados en lagrimas.  
Vane: Megan!, ¿Preciosa, que te ha ocurrido? –corrió hacia su hermana, y la acogió entre sus brazos- Dime linda, ¿porque lloras? –recogió el pelo de la niña detrás de su oreja-.  
Megan: Jugaba con Jessica y me caí Vane –con sus pequeñas manitas señalo su rodilla, que estaba sucia con tierra mezclada con algunas brillantes gotas de roja sangre. Involuntariamente Vane sintió alivio, "es solo eso"-.  
Vane: Ooh.. Ven acá, vamos a lavar eso. –La tomo en brazos y bajo cuidadosamente la escalera, llevándola al cuarto de baño de las chicas. Mientras le lavaba la herida, le iba murmurando cosas divertidas, para que el dolor se esfumara- Ves mi amor? La sangre ya no esta.  
Megan: Gracias Vanessita –se acerco a su hermana y enlazo sus cortos bracitos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola. Luego volteo su cara a un costado y dio un beso cargado de ternura a su hermana, en sus coloreadas mejillas- Ya no me duele.. =)  
Vane: Eso es muy bueno... –la abrazo con fuerza- Ahora ve a jugar con Jessi  
Megan: Gracias Van.

Ese día fue tan normal como cualquier otro, a pesar de que las cosas empezaban a cambiar poco a poco en el mundo de Vanessa y cuantos la rodeaban. Ella lo sabia perfectamente, pero no sabia como afrontar la situación. Hacia un sol radiante, y las hojas verdes de los árboles brillaban al moverse al viento. Por la mañana, Vanessa se encargo de sus quehaceres en el hogar, tales como supervisar que las habitaciones se mantuvieran ordenadas y ayudar a las más pequeñas en sus deberes escolares y hogareños. Luego de un almuerzo consistiente en pescado y arroz, Vanessa tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la "Golden Phoenix High", la escuela secundaria a la que asistía. Cursaba el ultimo año, y aunque los últimos tres no habían estado tan mal, definitivamente la escuela no era su lugar favorito. Definitivamente la característica que más le agradaba era eso de asistir a clases por la tarde, así podía dedicar la mañana completa a sus hermanos. Fuera de los muros de concreto, Vanessa era una chica común, y no era nada del otro mundo encontrarse con ella en algún lugar. Pero dentro del recinto, Vanessa era "la chica huérfana" y su adolescencia había estado marcada por comentarios de la clase "Oh, miren, ahí viene", o "Viene hacia acá, no la miren".. Desde luego se había acostumbrado, y muy pronto las personas habían dejado de señalarla cuando creían que ella no se daba cuenta. Pero año tras año una nueva generación de niños pueriles entraba en ese nuevo mundo y los cuchicheos sobre la "chica del orfanato", volvían a corroer los pasillos. A estas alturas, que Vanessa no tuviera padres y viviera en el hogar de huérfanos con sus dos hermanos era ya una leyenda, y los nuevos chicos y chicas de primero se habían cansado ya de buscarla en los corredores con ojos curiosos, pero nunca faltaba aquel desatinado que ponía un grito en el cielo al enterarse de la historia.  
Algo similar ocurría con Lucas. Él y su hermana asistían a la misma secundaria, y Lucas también había sido victima de los cotilleos por una larga época. Siempre había sido un chico bastante al margen de la vida escolar, por lo que no se había ganado mayores problemas con eso. Había sido un alumno ejemplar, y su única preocupación ahora era conseguir una beca universitaria para poder estudiar algo. El resto no le importaba, si los alumnos de cursos inferiores lo miraban como si nunca hubieran visto un chico, no era precisamente un tema que le quitara el sueño.  
Alcanzo a su hermana camino a la escuela, y juntos caminaron en armonioso silencio hasta las puertas de la construcción.  
Lucas: ¿Qué tienes?  
Vane: Biología..  
Lucas: Hummm... –frunció el seño- Nos vemos luego ¿si?  
Vane: Esta bien, adiós.  
Cada uno siguió su camino para llegar a sus respectivas aulas. Vanessa cruzo el umbral del laboratorio de biología, el aula 409, y un par de miradas curiosas se volvieron hacia ella, pero inmediatamente retornaron a sus parloteos posteriores a un fin de semana. Camino hasta su puesto en la tercera fila, y unos instantes después de sentarse, apareció su compañera de puesto. Vane la miro con ademán despreocupado y la saludo, devolviéndole la muchacha el gesto. Era una chica rubia y menuda, de facciones risueñas y suaves. No eran lo que se llama amigas, pero Vanessa había encontrado en ella a una persona muy amable y generosa.

Entro el profesor, y no duraron mucho más las charlas de sus compañeros, cosa que la morena hermana de Lucas agradeció. Impecablemente, el cuaderno de apuntes de Vanessa fue llenándose de trazos y líneas que formaron el texto de la clase, y poco antes de que el reloj indicara el final de la clase, el profesor depositó la tiza sobre su mesa y comenzó a hablar.  
Poco a poco el gesto de Vanessa se fue ensombreciendo al escuchar las palabras del maestro.


	8. Chapter 7

El hombre hablaba de un trabajo grupal. Nada del otro mundo, pensó ella cuando el profesor lo planteó. Pero a medida que iba hablando, la idea iba desagradándole mas a Vanessa. No era un proyecto difícil, ni mucho menos inalcanzable. Simplemente era una investigación. El tema es que era un proyecto grupal. Vanessa no era precisamente misántropa, pero sin duda alguna los estudiantes de su secundaria en particular, no eran lo que se conoce como aplicados... algo que contrastaba absolutamente con el carácter de ella. Salvo, obviamente, algunas excepciones, claro. Pero lamentablemente aquellos casos "especiales" se contaban con los dedos de una sola mano en su clase. No podía concebir la idea de tener que realizar aquello con _esas_ chicas precisamente. Vanessa no era rencorosa, pero lo que ellas le hacían a ella era vandalismo del mas puro y cristalino, y la repulsión de la muchacha morena hacia ellas no podía ser mayor. Para su excelente suerte, ella podía elegir a su compañera, siguiendo el nuevo programa del colegio, que pretendía que adquirieran mayor independencia para aquellos que lograran engrosar las filas de alguna universidad. Una vez que el maestro terminó de hablar, y el molesto zumbido comenzó a escucharse por el laboratorio, Vanessa se dispuso a "elegir", aunque no era una elección, era un hecho; a su compañera. Estaba por voltear cuando unos dedos finos y delicados le tocaron el hombro.  
-Eehmmm.. ¿Vane? Me preguntaba si querrías hacer el trabajo conmigo...  
Vane: ¡Claro! Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo... no soportaría hacerlo con otra persona, francamente.  
Alguien: Yo tampoco –dijo mientras recogía sus cosas-. ¿Me acompañas?  
Vane: Como no.. =)  
Alguien: Y... dime, ¿cómo va todo?  
Vane: Bien, aunque la verdad la vida de un orfanato no es muy agitada que digamos xD...  
Alguien: Claro... –en ese momento toco la campana-Oh... lo siento, tengo Álgebra... ¿Nos vemos luego para organizarnos?  
Vane: Por supuesto...  
Vanessa vio como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo. Sin duda aquella chica era muy simpática, aunque nunca hubiera pasado a mayores su relación con Vanessa. Esta, se quedo un rato pasmada viendo a las personas avanzando, pensando con ironía que los humanos eran la especie mas evolucionada. Darwin podía cambiar de parecer viendo aquella escuela. Si, sin duda, Vanessa no creía que los chicos de su escuela fueran "hombres". Mas bien, el eslabón perdido entre el mono... y el Neandertal.  
Por supuesto llegó tarde a su siguiente clase, aunque no se llevo mayores amonestaciones. Luego de sentarse en el ultimo banco de la sala, se dispuso a prestar atención a Mr. Classfort, el profesor.  
Cuando al fin pudo volver a su "hogar", acompañada de Lucas, ya eran mas de las ocho de la noche, y las calles comenzaban a oscurecer. Afortunadamente, los días eran cada vez más claros, cálidos y largos, y las noches decrecían conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con su mejor amigo ahí, de pie junto a la ventana, esperándola.  
Vane: Max :) ¿Cómo estas? –camino tranquilamente hasta él y lo abrazo por el abdomen... aquel abdomen fuerte y musculoso que tenia-.  
Max: Bien ¿y tu?  
Vane: Bien... ya sabes, la escuela y todo eso. Hoy nos dieron un trabajo y por un momento pensé que iba a morir.  
Max echo su cabeza para atrás y rió abierta, pero silenciosamente-  
Vane: Ya, ¡no te rias!  
Max: Intento imaginarme tu cara. Debes haber estado verde.  
Vane: Algo así, seguramente x).  
Max: ¿Cuál seria el motivo?  
Vane: Que posiblemente me harían trabajar con alguna de las cabezas huecas de la secundaria.  
Max: Ya veo... ¿y porque pensaste?¿Ya no?  
Vane: Por suerte, no. Mi compañera será otra.  
Max: Quizás la conozca, ¿quién es?  
Vane: Adivina. Es rubia... menudita, de ojos grandes.  
Max: MMmmm..  
Vane: ¿Mas pistas?  
Max: Una más.  
Vane: Tiene los ojos cafés. Y es simpática.  
Max: No lo sé, ¿quien es?


	9. Chapter 8

Vane: Se llama Ashley. Ashley Tisdale.  
Max: No... nunca había oído de ella. Si está todo bien contigo, y es tu amiga, todo bien conmigo =P.  
Vane: Claro, como necesito tu consentimiento.  
Max: Por supuesto, si yo soy quien más te ama en este planeta... y como tienes todo mi ser para ti yo sólo te pido que me dejes cuidarte.  
Vane: -lo estrechó contra si con más fuerza- ¿Tienes tiempo?  
Max: Para ti tengo toda la vida. ¿Qué sucede? Te noto preocupada.  
Vane: Es que necesito tu consejo...  
Max la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama. Ahí la sentó y luego se sentó él a su lado, y pasó su brazo por detrás de su hombro y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Max: Dime ahora, ¿Qué te aproblema?  
Vane: ¿Recuerdas que Hawkins iba a hablar conmigo y Lucas sobre nuestra condición?  
Max: Si... Dime, ¿Cómo les ha ido?  
Vane: No tan bien como me hubiera gustado... –unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo-.

Max: ¿Quieres contarme? Si no, podemos dejarlo para otro día. No hay prisas.  
Vane: ¡No! Por favor, te necesito apoyándome ahora.  
Max: Ven aquí pequeñita –la alzo con sus fornidos brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Acto seguido la ató con sus brazos a su cuerpo-.  
Vane: Sucedió que...  
_Vanessa y Lucas entraron cautelosamente, y sin dudas algo nerviosos al despacho de la directora. Lo que se les venía podía ser un futuro incierto, y sin dudas, que tendrían que afrontar solos.  
Hawkins: Bien, Vanessa, Lucas... Tomen asiento, por favor –les indicó con la mano las dos sillas de madera que se encontraban frente a ellos-. Bueno, ya saben que es lo que nos convoca acá. Y... sin dar rodeos ni nada así que pueda hacernos demorar más este penoso asunto, empecemos.  
Revolvió unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio.  
Hawkins: A ver... –inspiró profundo y prosiguió- En menos de un año cumplirán la mayoría de edad, ¿no es así? –los hermanos asintieron- y como ustedes saben muy bien, este orfanato no puede mantenerlos más allá del día de su cumpleaños, por disposición legal, eso ya lo sabían.  
Vanessa: Si...  
Hawkins: -echó una ojeada rápida a sus papeles y luego observó por el rabillo del ojo a los mellizos. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y junto las yemas de los dedos- Tienen excelentes calificaciones, por lo que muchas prestigiosas universidades pronto querrán que las integren. Ahí no hay problema. El siguiente paso a superar es de que van a vivir, y ahí espero soluciones._

_Lucas: -miró a su hermana- Podemos buscar empleos...  
Vanessa: Si... y si no fuera mucha molestia, usted podría ayudarnos a encontrar algo útil...  
Hawkins: Ningún problema. Entonces, vamos a buscar trabajos para ustedes, algo que les permita juntar el dinero necesario para vivir por lo menos el primer tiempo. Y si eso no hiciera falta, la institución tiene permiso estatal para aportar una pequeña cantidad –hizo una pausa larga, inspiró profundamente mientras pensaba como dar el siguiente paso en la conversación-._

_»Hay algo que es realmente preocupante en este caso.  
Lucas y Vanessa: Megan –corearon apenados-.  
Hawkins: Exacto.  
Vanessa: Yo no quiero ir a la universidad. Me quedaré aquí, viviré en alguna parte aquí cerca y la vendré a ver todos los días.  
Hawkins: Sabes que no puedes hacer eso Vanessa... –le contesto en tono maternal, afligida por tener que mediar en la separación de los hermanos-.  
Vanessa: No lo sé, pero no me separaré de ella jamás.  
Hawkins: Vane tienes que entrar en razón cariño... No es sano que hagas eso.  
Vane: ¡Es mi hermanita! No puedo separarme de ella. Me necesita, y yo a ella. Señora Hawkins..._

_Hawkins: -con tono firme- Escúchame Vanessa. No es inteligente que hagas eso. Tu y tu hermana deben aprender a lidiar con las pruebas que pone la vida, y es así. Tu Lucas –lo miró- también. Cuando cumplas los veintiún años vas a poder empezar el trámite para su adopción, pero no te lo van a permitir si no estás titulada con una carrera bien remunerada... y para eso necesitas irte... y estudiar.  
Vane: Pero es mi hermana...  
Hawkins: Vane... Escúchame querida –con su arrugada mano levantó el mentón de Vanessa- a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Por el bien de Megan.  
Vanessa escondió su cara empapada de lágrimas silenciosas entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y lloró en silencio por unos minutos más, mientras la directora le acariciaba sensiblemente el cabello y su hermano la abrazaba por la espalda._


	10. Chapter 9

Max: Vane... –la abrazó con más fuerzas-.  
Vane: -había derramado algunas lágrimas- No quiero dejarla Max..  
Max: Yo sé eso, pero Hawkins tiene razón, debes hacerlo por el bien de Megan.  
Vane: Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar a Megan... y tendré que separarme de Lucas y... y de ti. Todo depende de que beca me ofrezcan.  
Max: Podrán separarnos millones de kilómetros, pero nuestros corazones siempre van a latir juntos -tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con una propia, y se la llevó a los labios y la besó delicadamente-. Siempre.  
Vane: Gracias por estar siempre conmigo... Desde que nos conocemos haz sido mi único compañero.  
Max: Sabes que siempre va a ser así.  
Vane: Te amo muchísimo.  
Sentada como estaba sobre sus piernas, acercó su cara a la de él y besó lentamente sus labios, y Max no tardó en responder. Se besaban con ternura, se besaban con música, armoniosamente. Como respondiendo a un impulso, Max dio vuelta a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla amorosamente, dejándola sentada en su cama, y pasó sus brazos por los costados de Vane, dejándola atrapada. Max se inclinó sobre ella de modo que Vanesa quedó acostada sobre su cama. Ella le revolvía el pelo con las manos, y sus dedos danzaban alegremente entre sus cabellos dorados. De pronto ella dejó de besarlo, y en un movimiento rápido se apartó de él, se incorporó, fue hasta la puerta y echó el cerrojo, y luego volvió a su cama, y sentándose junto a Max nuevamente, comenzó a besarlo con más ternura que antes, pero añadiendo mayor intensidad y exigencia.  
Sus manos corrían carreras en sus cuerpos, las manos de ella bailaban una desenfrenada danza entre los cabellos y la espalda de Max, que era ancha y fuerte; y las manos de él, que se encontraban sujetando su peso sobre ella, revolvían impacientes el largo pelo oscuro de la chica con los dedos.  
De a poco las caricias fueron subiendo la intensidad, la frecuencia, la intimidad; los besos fueron tornándose más exigentes, más efusivos, más necesitados del otro, más rápidos. Sin darse cuenta, se habían entregado mutuamente su posesión mas preciada, y ahora yacían sobre la cama desnudos, cubiertos por las sábanas, con sus corazones gritándose 'Ahora soy tuyo'. Dormían plácidamente, con las piernas enredadas, y el sueño agotador que los acogió luego de aquella entrega inmensa, los abrazaba y los llenaba de sueños y pensamientos amorosos.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el hogar Efron, David se preguntaba por el paradero de su hijo. Zac había desaparecido cerca de las ocho de la noche con un grito de '¡Me voy!' y nadie más había vuelto a saber de él. David desconfiaba de que estuviera metido en problemas, pero debía admitir que los misterios de su hijo le encendían una curiosidad que estaba pasiva desde que era un adolescente.  
Volvió a mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared del estudio. 11.30. "¿Qué estará haciendo este muchacho...?" Anduvo un par de pasos hasta la licorera y se sirvió una copita de whisky. El pasar del líquido ardió en su garganta, y su calor confortó su estómago. Agitó un poco la copa entre sus dedos y enfocó la vista pensativo en el jardín. Nuevamente se repitió la misma pregunta, y su corazón se apenó de que su hijo no le tuviera la confianza que él había querido construir.  
De pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, y esperanzado, se giró. No era Zac, pero la persona que había entrado en la estancia no era en absoluto desagradable.  
-Mi amor... Zac ya llegará. No te preocupes, es grande. Ve a dormir –le acarició la espalda delicadamente-.  
David: No me preocupa Zac... Es simplemente... Es sólo que... –suspiró-. Me gustaría saber en qué anda.  
Starla: -tomó cariñosamente la mano de su esposo- Tranquilo. Dale su tiempo... Ya verás como te enterarás... y tu traviesa curiosidad se verá saciada –sonrió malignamente-.  
David: Gracias... –besó cortamente sus labios-. Siempre tienes una palabra para mí. –Pensó algo unos segundos- Sólo espero enterarme por él.  
Starla: Tu hijo confía en ti David. Confía tú en él.  
David: -sonrió- Sí. Te amo.  
Starla: Lo sé... y yo también te amo a ti.

Starla soltó la mano de su esposo y se encaminó a la puerta. Bajo el marco lo esperó mientras él apagaba las luces y daba cuenta de lo que quedaba de whisky en el vaso. Luego, fue hasta la puerta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mujer y, abrazados, atravesaron el recibidor y subieron las escaleras que los llevaron a su alcoba. Ahí, en medio de su nido de amor, durmieron abrazados.


	11. Chapter 10

Caminó un par de cuadras y se metió en su auto. Todavía no amanecía, y si tenía suerte, nadie lo vería en los minutos que demoraría en llegar a su casa.

Arrancó el coche y dejó que su mente divagara.

Había... Bueno, había pasado una noche espectacular. No engañaba a nadie. Nada podría haberla arruinado, excepto el hecho de que no podía esperar a que Van despertara, tenía que llegar a su casa antes para que su padre no se preocupara. No podría ver su carita despertando con los primeros rayos del día iluminándola. No, en cambio, tenía que dejar a esa divinidad griega en su habitación sola.

Se juró que pronto terminaría con la farsa. Que en no mucho tiempo todo el mundo sabría que amaba a aquella mujer menudita de ojos cafés y un corazón del porte del universo.

Aparcó en la casa de su padre y bajó del auto. Entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación en puntillas. Se metió en su cama sin desvestirse y no bien hubo tocado la almohada, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó varias horas después, era pasado el mediodía.

-Mierda –pensó- No fui a la universidad.

Bajó las escaleras con intención de meter algo en su estómago y luego partir a la universidad a tomar sus clases de la tarde. En la cocina se encontró con su madrastra.

Ella: Zac! Muchacho, no deberías estar en la universidad?

Zac: Si... pero bueno, llegué muy tarde anoche y me quedé dormido, je, je –ahogó una sonrisa al pensar [i]en qué[/i] se había entretenido la noche anterior- Lo siento –dijo mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

Ella: No te disculpes conmigo... Pero tu padre estaba muy preocupado anoche.

Zac: Tienes razón... Debería haberlo llamado.

Ella: Deja que yo te hago eso y tu ve a ducharte.

Zac: ¡Gracias Star! –corrió escaleras arriba a ducharse mientras Starla lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vanessa despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Tal y como alguien la imaginara un par de horas antes, despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana dándole en los ojos. Miró el viejo reloj que tenía junto a su cama y casi se calló al ver la hora: 10.30 de la mañana.

Vane: Santo Dios! Debería estar despierta hace mucho! –salió rápidamente de su cama y se ruborizó al notarse desnuda.

Rauda, se vistió unos pantalones de buzo y una camiseta y se miró en el espejo.

Esperaba verse distinta, _se sentía_ distinta. Luego de lo de la noche anterior esperaba encontrarse con otra imagen frente al espejo, la imagen de una mujer que realmente se hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a alguien. Pero se encontró con su reflejo devolviéndole una mirada turbada. Le caían algunos mechones de pelo negro sobre la cara, y en su cara y cuello parecían estar dibujados –a sus ojos- los caminos de los besos de Max. Sus ojos no mentían, realmente era ella. Se examinó atenta, en busca de algo que indicara que esta mañana era una mujer, y no la niña que había sido hasta la noche anterior. Frustrada, no encontró nada. Nada... Salvo quizás el nuevo brillo que iluminaba sus ojos.

Las tablas de madera crujieron bajo sus pies descalzos cuando recorrió la corta distancia que la separaba de su mesa. Del cajón extrajo un pequeño cuaderno forrado, y lo abrió donde le indicaba una angosta cinta de raso roja. De una vasija de por ahí sacó un lápiz cualquiera y escribió.

_Diario: _

_La pequeña Vanessa se fue. Ahora te escribe una nueva Vanessa, una Vanessa que es mujer. Max... Max me hizo conocer anoche emociones que yo no creía posibles, sensaciones tan maravillosas... Fue asombroso, inolvidable, increíble, mágico... No encuentro palabras que abarquen la magnitud de lo que siento. Me siento nueva, me siento distinta. Como llena de energía, capaz de afrontar al mundo, feliz. Nueva, renovada. Me hace sentir tan segura. En sus brazos siento la seguridad que_ _me falta desde que mis padres se fueron. Ahora solo tengo miedo de que se vaya... porque ya obtuvo de mí todo lo que podía conseguir._

Este último pensamiento la atormentó durante un momento, pero lo enterró bajo un torrente de seguridades sobre el amor de Max, sobre como él le profesaba un amor tan fuerte como aquel que ella le profesaba a él.

Se terminó de vestir y bajó corriendo las escaleras de gastada madera de los tres pisos que separaban su guarida de la cocina. Sabía que se había quedado sin desayuno, pero quería ver si podía obtener de Lucy, la mujer que cocinaba para las 40 huerfanitas, una manzana o algún pedazo de pan.

Luego de estar con sus hermanos un par de minutos y de disculparse con la señora Hawkins por haberse dormido, comenzó con sus labores.

Por la tarde fue a la secundaria, y acordó con Ashley que comenzarían el trabajo –que tenía fecha de entrega para dos meses más- la próxima semana.

Por la noche, cuando volvió al hogar, Hawkins la estaba esperando.


	12. Chapter 11

Vane: Señora Hawkins –la saludó cuando entró al despacho, y se encontró con que su hermano también estaba ahí- Lucas.

Sra Hawkins: Vanessa, siéntate -Ella hizo lo que le decían. Hawkins apoyó sus codos en la mesa y trenzó sus dedos- Verán chicos, lo que pasa es que les conseguí un empleo.

Lucas: -sorprendido y alegre- ¿De verdad? ¿Para los dos?

Vane: Díganos, ¿De que se trata? –impaciente.

Hawkins: -riendo ante la emoción de los hermanos- Calma, calma. Verán, mi amiga Diana es dueña de un restaurante. Casualmente está buscando a una chica con buena disposición para que se ocupe de la recepción. –Sonrió tiernamente a Vanessa y luego dirigió su mirada a Lucas- y un hermano de Robert (su marido difunto) me hizo el favor de conseguirte a ti, Lucas, un trabajo en un hotel de la ciudad. Y... casualmente, sus trabajos no se encuentran separados por más del ancho de una calle.

Lucas: Oh señora Hawkins, muchísimas gracias!

Vane: Sí, como podríamos agradecérselo!

Sra Hawkins: No hay manera de agradecérmelo, porque no es necesario. Simplemente no me decepcionen muchachos. Sé que no lo harán.

La vida continuó igual para Lucas, Vanessa y quienes los rodeaban durante las siguientes dos semanas. Habían comenzado a trabajar en los puestos que la directora del orfanato les había conseguido, lo que reducía considerablemente sus horas libres. A raíz del trabajo que tenían que hacer para el profesor de biología del instituto, Van y Ashley progresaban cada día en su naciente amistad.

Vane: Ash... Comienzo a sentirme culpable de tener que venir a tu casa todos los días.

Ash: No te preocupes. No hay problema alguno -sonrió.

Vane: Ya pensaré en algo para no seguir abusando de tu casa. Además... No creo que tus padres se sientan muy cómodos conmigo acá.

Ash: Que tonteras dices Vanessa! Mis padres están encantados de que trabajemos juntas! Opinan que les parece genial que no seas una chica... problemática ni nada de eso.

Vane: Jaja, ok. Despídeme de tu madre cuando vuelva, lamento irme así pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

Ash: Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Esta un poco oscuro allá afuera.

Vane: Tranquila. No queda muy lejos. Solamente un par de cuadras. –Sonrió agradecida a la sincera preocupación de su nueva amiga.

Ash: -no muy convencida- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto entonces?

Vane: Claro, nos vemos. –Besó su mejilla despidiéndose y se alejó de la puerta de los Tisdale, que es donde habían mantenido su última conversación.

Ashley la observó mientras se alejaba hasta que dobló en la esquina para luego volver a entrar a su casa. Su hermana pequeña la estaba mirando desde la escalera.

Ash: Qué sucede pequeño diablillo?

HdA (Hermana de Ash): -sostenía un viejo oso de felpa entre sus brazos- Nada. –Luego de un segundo añadió- Mi maestra dice que los niños édfanos no tienen mamá y papá. ¿Ella no tiene mamá y papá?

Ash: -Se acercó a ella, se sentó en la escalera y sentó a la pequeña en su falda- No. No tiene. Sus papás están en el cielo.

HdA: ¿Y porque no llora? –Puso carita de pena.

Ash: Tal vez lloró mucho cuando era pequeñita y sus papás se habían ido al cielo hace poquito, y por eso se quedó sin lágrimas.

HdA:–abrazó con más fuerza su oso.

Lucas estaba en la pequeña habitación que disponía el hotel para que los empleados se cambiaran de ropa. Había terminado su turno y ahora tenía que cruzar la calle para 'recoger' a su hermana, que trabajaba en el restaurante que había al otro lado de la calle. _Vanessa_. Al pensar en ella lo embargó un extraño sentimiento. No lo pudo reconocer, pero era algo parecido al miedo. Sentía que perdía a su hermana. Ella siempre había confiado en él. O, por lo menos hasta que se había metido en algo extraño, y Lucas tenía miedo de que se estuviera metiendo con drogas, o cualquier cosa peligrosa. Pero ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle, o por lo menos para decirle que estaba todo bien. Seguía negando que algo extraño sucedía, y Lucas no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le dolía más: Que su hermana pensase que él era un idiota o que no confiara en él.

Siempre había estado solo, o por lo menos, siempre desde la muerte de sus padres. Cuando habían vivido con su abuela jamás tuvo amigos normales. Imposible, considerando que tenía 10 años y era huérfano. Y luego... luego había llegado –voluntariamente- al hogar David McGriel para _niñas._ El gobierno estatal había echo la vista gorda a que el ingresara ahí, con tal de que no se separara de sus hermanas. Así que había seguido creciendo solo, sin más amigos hombres que los que superfluamente había echo en la primaria y los chicos con los que rara vez conversaba en el instituto.  
Lucas no era el problema. El problema era que los demás nunca habían dejado de verlo como un bicho raro. Igual que a su hermana. La única persona en la que siempre había confiado incondicionalmente. Y ahora el miedo de ambos era que la pequeña Megan sufriera las mismas consecuencias de la orfandad.


	13. Chapter 12

Zac estaba acostado en el pasto de su casa, contemplando el estrellado firmamento. Tenía los brazos cruzados en la nuca, por detrás de su cabeza, y los ojos abiertos, mientras pensaba.

Pensaba en la mujer que amaba.

Pensaba en cómo le dolía cada vez que ella pronunciaba amorosamente un nombre que no era el suyo. Cuando le decía a aquel otro que lo amaba.

Pensaba en lo linda que era, con su pelo negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con sus ojos cafés, con su piel tersa y suave. Con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

La amaba, y cuanto la amaba. Y ya no podía seguir haciéndoles –a los dos- más daño.

A pocos días para dar inicio a Abril, Van se encontraba en casa de Ashley.

Ash: -sentándose en la mesa con dos vasos de leche- Sabes? Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer el trabajo. Te parece si nos damos un día de descanso? De premio por llevarlo adelantado, si?

Vane: Quieres que me vaya? –extrañada.

Ash: - sorprendida por la pregunta- No... de echo estaba pensando en.. –un poco avergonzada.

Vane: Vamos, dime.

Ash: Esto... Bueno, pensaba que tal vez podrías contarme un poco de tu vida... ya sabes, que haces cuando no estás en la secundaria, cosas así.

Vane: No te avergüences por ser interesada... en el buen sentido –sonrió- Una vez alguien dijo que... Aquel que ama se interesa en el ser amado. O algo así –rió.

Ash: Jaja...-se carcajeó.

Vane: Bueno...-mientras miraba por la ventana como era la luz exterior- ¿Te animas a ir a mi casa hoy? –la miró expectante.

Sra Hawkins: Vanessa? Eres tu? –saliendo de su despacho (que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada)- Necesi...Ah. –se quedó muda al ver a Vanessa.

Vane: Sra Hawkins, ella es Ashley. Ash, ella es la señora Hawkins, la directora. Es como una mamá. –Sonrió tierno.

Ash: Buenas... –miró su reloj- tardes señora Hawkins –sonrió afablemente.

Sra Hawkins: Hola Ashley, un gusto. –devolvió la ... me llamó Diana esta tarde, diciéndome que está muy satisfecha de cómo haz trabajado.

Vane:-sonriendo- En serio?

Sra Hawkins: Sí. Dice que ha recibido muchas felicitaciones de sus comensales por "aquella muchacha tan cordial que nos recibió cuando entramos". Felicitaciones, Van.

Vane: Gracias.

Sra Hawkins: Bueno chicas, las dejo. Tengo que ver unos asuntos administrativos que seguramente me darán un dolor de cabeza. –sonrio y entró nuevamente al despacho.

Ash: Supongo que felicitaciones :). Llevas algo así como dos semanas trabajando ahí.

Vane: Gracias. Ven, te haré un tour. Luego iremos a mi cueva –ambas rieron del chiste- A ver... ¿Por dónde empiezo?

»Ves que el recibidor tiene dos pasillos? Este de la derecha conduce a la cocina, las piezas de Lucy, nuestra adorable cocinera y Jacob, nuestro jardinero y hombre "plomelectrico" y reparador de todo...y cuando digo todo es todo –rió.

Ash: Hombre "plomelectrico"? Es plomero y.. electricista?

Vane: Mmm.. algo así. –Rió-. Esta puerta a la izquierda es el despacho de la señora Hawkins. Este pasillo de acá –indicó al pasillo que comenzaba al frente de ellas, un poco a la izquierda- conduce a las habitaciones de las más pequeñas, que tienen desde 2 o 3 años hasta los 4 un grupo y desde los 5 a los 7. También esta la habitación de Hawkins, el estudio -donde está la biblioteca y los materiales para actividades y donde a veces estudiamos- y un par de baños. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

Ash: Claro.

Recorrieron las habitaciones, en las que se encontraban con niñas pequeñitas y animosas de jugar. Se entretuvieron un rato, y luego volvieron a su punto de partida.

Vane: Bueno. Esta puerta de aquí –abrió una puerta doble- franquea el comedor. Aquí desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos. Durante el día siempre verás a alguien sentada en alguna mesa haciendo deberes, o algún par jugando. –Señalo cada una de las cuatro mesas- Aquí van las más chicas, las de menos de 5 años. –Eran mesitas cuadradas de colores unidas, con sillitas de madera creadas especialmente para aquel grupo etáreo- Aquí van las que son un poquito más grandes. Aquí las que tienen entre 8 y 10 y en esta mesa las más grandes, que tienen entre 11 y 14. Yo y Lucas nos sentamos en esta mesa de acá. –Tocó con los dedos la pulida superficie de una mesa cuadrada pequeña que había en un costado-. Somos como... los protectores. Como los hermanos mayores.

Ash: Siempre las agrupan en los mismos grupos... por edad?

Vane: Si... o sea, si tienes 13 años, vas a compartir con las mismas chicas el baño, la mesa, la pieza... ¿A eso te refieres?

Ash: Si... y que sucede contigo y Lucas? Digo... por qué siguen acá?


	14. Chapter 13

Vane: La señora Hawkins no quiso separarnos de Megan... y bueno, nosotros tampoco queríamos.

Ash: Lucas es el único hombre?

Vane: Si... pero dice que no le molesta. Prefiere estar rodeado todo el día de chicas lindas –rió.

Ash: Pfff jajaja.

Vane: Subamos, ¿te parece?

Ash: Vamos!

Vane: -frente al comedor a la derecha estaba la escalera- Acá están las habitaciones de las... grandes. –abrió una puerta- Hola preciosas, ella es Ash –la aludida saludó tímidamente y Van cerró la puerta- Cada pieza tiene asignado un baño y ciertas tareas delegadas.

Ash: Incluso las más pequeñas?

Vane: Si, pero las de ellas son cosas... divertidas. Por ejemplo, las maripositas –Ash rió- Hey, así se autodenominan ellas! Bueno, en verdad es _"aiposías",_ pero traducido al idioma de los humanos normales es maripositas –también ella rió- en fin, ellas riegan las plantitas. –Señalo por una ventana un pequeño huerto de flores que había en el jardín.

Ash: Pero no tenían un jardinero?

Vane: Si, pero es para crear un sentido de la responsabilidad. También deben preocuparse de que sus cosas estén ordenadas y que los lápices no estén desparramados por toda la casa. –Sonrió- se lo toman muy en serio.

Ash: Me imagino.

Vane: Ven, subamos a la buhardilla.

Ash: Esta bien... –Vane le indicó que subiera por una estrecha escalerita que había al final del pasillo, que terminaba en una puerta de madera. La abrió y entraron.

Vane: Es un simple ático que...-

Ash: Qué dices? Es mejor que mi propia habitación.

Vane: Si lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor...

Ash: No, ¡Qué va! Lo digo en serio... Es hermosa. Mira como le da la luz... Me fascina Van!

Vane: -algo incrédula- Lo dices en serio?

Ash: Si! Mira.. La cama con barrotes de hierro, la concha de cuadritos... La ventana con el árbol afuera, los rayos que entran justo en este ángulo al atardecer... ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo hermoso que debe ser por la mañana! El piso de tablones... Van, esta habitación es salida de un cuento de hadas.

Vane: Nunca lo había visto así, pero... Es verdad. Tiene su encanto –sonrió complacida.

Ash: Es encantadora... –dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos- Imagina! El príncipe escala a diario el árbol para reunirse con su amada!... –exhaló un largo suspiro- Me gustaría vivir una de esas historias, a ti?

Vane seguía en silencio. La... proximidad de la fantasía de Ash a su propia realidad la hacía dudar... Realmente Ash no la había descubierto?

Ash: Van?

Vane: Si! Me encantaría! Pero me parece que alguien está leyendo demasiadas historias de hadas, duendes y dragones huh?

Ash: Puede ser... Pero soy un alma libre para soñar!

Vane: Eres toda una caja de sorpresas...

Ash: TODOS somos cajas llenos de sorpresas. Me pregunto cuales serán las tuyas... –sonrió pícara.

Vane: No sé yo –rió maliciosamente- Algún día las descubrirás!

Ash rió.

Conversaron durante un rato sobre trivialidades, hasta que Ash juzgó que era hora de volver a su casa. Vanessa la acompaño hasta la puerta del hogar y volvió a su habitación "de cuentos de hadas", como había quedado bautizada. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su Romeo sentado en el aifézar de la ventana.

Vane: Max! –se acercó a él para besar sus labios.

Se besaron durante un breve lapso de tiempo junto a la ventana, pero tranquilos de que la oscuridad y su árbol los protegerían de miradas indiscretas. En el primer segundo que sus labios estuvieron libres, Vanessa le dijo:

-No deberías haber hecho eso. Qué hubiera pasado si no era yo?

Max: Conozco tus pisadas de memoria, conozco tus silencios. Sé de memoria el compás de tu respiración, y tengo un mapa de tus labios en el corazón.

Vane tuvo un pensamiento y se sonrojó.

Max: -la atrajo hacia él- Amo cuando haces eso–acercó su cabeza a la de ella-. Amo todo de ti –sonrió con su boca pegada a la de ella y la besó cortamente.


	15. Chapter 14

Comenzaban a sentirse los primeros calurosos días de Abril. Vanessa aún estaba en su cama, cubierta con el edredón, intentando alargar por dos minutos el calorcito que sentía. Los rayos del sol golpeaban la tela suave y vieja de su ropa de cama, impregnándola de una calidez propia de esos agradables de primavera. Pero para ella no todo era del color de rosas. Hace casi una semana una nueva preocupación había invadido su vida.

Tenía un atraso. Hace siete u ocho días debería haber empezado con su período, pero este no llegaba.

Estaba muy asustada.

Zac recorría su habitación inquieto.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo preocupaba. Quizás fuera la prueba que había rendido el día anterior en la universidad, quizás no. Tal vez por que sentía con más urgencia que nunca hablar la verdad con Van. Sentía que la situación se estaba volviendo crítica. La manilla de la puerta se giró y por ella apareció su padre.

David: Hijo –entrando.

Zac: Papá. Cómo va todo?

David: Bien... Pero me parece que tu no puedes decir lo mismo. –se sentó sobre la cama de Zac- Starla me dijo que estabas algo turbado. ¿Quieres contarme?

Zac: -se sentó al lado de su padre- Verás... –suspiró.

David: Relájate, si no quieres contarme no estas obligado, de ningún motivo.

Zac: No es eso... Es que no sé por donde partir. –lo miró directo a los ojos- Necesito un consejo.

David: Tú dirás.

Zac: En un caso hipotético... Jake conoció a una chica el verano.

David: De que chica me hablas Zac?

Zac: Te dije que era un caso hipotético...

David: Claro, tienes razón, jeje, continúa.

Zac: Bueno, Jake conoció una chica... pero por algunos motivos no le dijo su verdadero nombre... Sino que inventó uno ¿si?

David: -absolutamente serio- Prosigue.

Zac: Ahora Jake esta totalmente enamorado de esa chica –ruborizado por hacer esa confesión a su padre-. Pero no sabe como decirle la verdad. ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

David: Mmm... –se acomodó- Mira Zac, primero... Déjame decirte que Jake es bastante... tonto, te diré. ¿Eres muy cercano a Jake? –ironizó.

Zac: No... No, sigue papá.

David: Yo simplemente creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad completa. Lo más sutilmente que pueda... que Jake pueda hacerlo. Pero que no queden más secretos entre ellos. Por supuesto, dile a esto... Jake, que le diga los porqués de la mentira, y aunque ésta nunca es justificada, quizá ayude un poco a este muchacho a que su chica lo perdone.

Zac: -pensativo- Ahá.

David: Así que... Jake está enamorado eh?

Zac: -lo miró- Si. De una chica fantástica –sonrió.

David: Y dime una cosa...

Zac: Claro papá.

David: ¿Por qué Jake no le dijo la verdad a esta chica desde el principio?

Zac: Por imbécil. Dime... Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que Van... de que la chica lo perdone? –se corrigió.

David: No lo sé hijo. No soy experto en mujeres –miró su reloj- Uy! Debería irme ya al trabajo. –se paró- Suerte con Vanessa hijo –dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza- Digo, deséale suerte a Jake. –le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a su hijo y este se la devolvió.

Zac: Suerte en el trabajo pá. –su padre salió de la habitación.

David: Por cierto –su cabeza apareció por la puerta- Jake deberá asumir las consecuencias... Por supuesto. –se retiró.

Zac: -hablando solo- Jake es... Digo, soy un completo imbécil –se dejó caer de espalda sobre su cama.

Vanessa acababa de entrar al restaurante por la puerta trasera. Abrió la puerta que separaba la cocina del pasillo para marcar su tarjeta de entrada cuando un fuerte olor a pescado la mareó.

Y no solo la mareo, si no que trajo consigo unas náuseas como Vanessa nunca había tenido.

No había dado dos pasos en la cocina cuando tuvo que correr pasillo abajo hasta el baño de empleados. La suerte estaba con ella –en algunos sentidos- hoy: el baño estaba abierto. Sin más demora dejó caer la cabeza sobre el inodoro abierto y se sujetó el pelo con una mano. Vomitó.

-Estás bien? –le preguntó Claire, una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí que la había visto en su carrera al baño.

Vane: -se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano- Si. Estoy bien... Es que algo me cayó mal... Algo que comí en la escuela –dijo no muy convincentemente, pero aun así la chica se lo creyó.

Claire: Ok. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías pedirle a alguien permiso para excusarte hoy. Si tienes algo al estómago no es conveniente que recibas a las personas ¿no crees?

Vane: Tienes razón.

Claire: Vete a tu casa, yo hablaré con Diana.

Vane: Segura?

Claire: Claro. Sólo espero que no vomites por la calle.

Vane: No, vivo muy cerca. Solo un par de cuadras. En todo caso, muchas gracias.

Claire: -la acompaño hasta la puerta- No hay de qué. –mientras Vane se alejaba- Recupérate!

_Recuperarme, já!,_ pensó Vanessa, _Necesitaré algo así como ocho meses más para recuperarme._

En vez de seguir el camino directo hasta su casa, se desvió. Necesitaba alguien a quien contarle su temor, y conocía a la perfecta persona de confianza que no era Max.


	16. Chapter 15

Tocó el timbre y le abrieron la puerta.

Vane: Ash.. Te necesito. –trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió, porque el semblante de la rubia se ensombreció.

Ash: Un minuto. –entró, tomó su cartera y grito- Familia, salgo! No me esperen para comer! –se dirigió a Vane- ahora si. Vamos –la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella calle abajo.

Vanessa estaba distante. La palabra [i]familia[/i] la había puesto sensible.

[i]Primero me atraso, luego vomito y ahora estoy hipersensible. Oh Dios, esto no puede ser nada bueno[/i].

Ash: Van? –la miraba preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

Vane: No sé por donde empezar... Conoces alguna plaza... o algún lugar apartado donde podamos hablar?

Luego de pensar un minuto, Ash respondió:

-Conozco el lugar perfecto. Vamos.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa de Ashley.

Vane: Tu habitación?

Ash: -rió- No tonta, vamos a coger mi auto. Sube.

Vanessa hizo lo que Ashley le indicaba. Una vez que hubo arrancado el auto, el aire, que Vanessa había sentido denso y caliente, se tornó liviano y frío. Tal vez fue por los asientos de viejo cuero helado, o por la presencia ligera de Ash, nunca lo supo.

Anduvieron un par de kilómetros en silencio, mientras escuchaban música. Cuando entraban en la carretera, Ash tomó un desvío que la condujo hacia un grupo de cerros que se apostaban a la entrada de la ciudad. Llegaron hasta la cima de uno de ellos, y Ash estacionó bajo el alero de un gran roble. Desde sus asientos podían ver la ciudad de Phoenix.

Vane apoyó los pies en la guantera del auto y juntó su frente con sus rodillas.

Luego de unos minutos de completo silencio, Van habló, después de elevar su frente al cielo. Ash la miraba apenada y expectante.

-Hoy... fui a trabajar. Pero... cuando entré en la cocina, el olor a pescado me mareó. Me dio asco y vomité. –inspiró- Una chica que trabaja ahí me ayudó y me dijo que volviera a casa.

» Pero si quiero que entiendas voy a tener que explicarte algo antes.

» ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste mi casa... y dijiste eso sobre mi habitación, aquello del príncipe que escalaba cada día para reunirse con su amada?

Ash asintió.

-Llevabas muchísima más razón de lo que creíste. Por un segundo yo me pregunté si acaso no sabías más de mi de lo que yo creía.

»Cada día, durante la noche estoy con Max. Hablamos, nos contamos nuestras cosas. Lo amo muchísimo y sé que el me ama tanto o más –aunque yo le diga que es imposible- que yo a él.

»Antes de irme del restaurante la chica que me ayudó me deseo que me recupere pronto...-

Ash: Pero no vas a recuperarte –aventuró-, ¿cierto?

Vane: Cierto.

Ash: Estás embarazada, ¿cierto?

Vane: -rompiendo a llorar- Cierto.

Ash se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ash: Tranquila Van...

Vane: -mirándola- ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila Ash? Yo... ¡Ah Dios! ¡Arruiné mi vida!

Ash: No, no, no. Nada de arruinar tu vida. Nadie arruinó la vida de nadie en este auto. Las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder. Por algo naciste aquí y por algo tus padres murieron. Por alguna razón somos amigas y por alguna razón estás embarazada –a Van le costó digerir esa palabra.

Vane: Si tan solo... Maldita sea, si tan sólo no hubiera.. Dios fue solo una vez! Puedes creer mi mala.. qué! Pésima suerte! La única vez y quedé embarazada. Esto solo me pasa a mí.

Ash: Aunque no lo creas, muchísimos casos son iguales al tuyo. Una sola vez. Yo pienso que es un tema... un tema de que las hormonas influyen en tu predisposición, no lo sé. Da lo mismo, no es relevante.

Vane: ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer Ash...? Estoy sola en el mundo, no tengo familia, no tengo nada.

Ash: No estás sola Van.. –la tomó del mentón y le levantó la cara-. Me tienes a mí, tienes a mi familia, tienes a la señora Hawkins... Esta Max, está Lucas... No estás sola.

Vane: Tu familia! Tu madre te prohibirá que te juntes conmigo por ser madre adolescente... y huérfana. Quizás que otras cosas pensará ahora de mi tu madre...

Ash: Te sorprendería saber lo alejada de la situación que estás –rió-.

Vane: A que te refieres?

Ash: Mi madre fue voluntaria por muchos años en una fundación de acogida para madres adolescentes en Washington. No tenía muchos más años que yo e iba ahí todas las tardes. Hoy en día sus mejores amigas son chicas que conoció ahí, chicas que siendo aún menores que ella en ese entonces, chicas menores que tú y yo, estaban embarazadas. Ella, tú y yo sabemos que no todas las madres adolescentes son mujeres con problemas. La mayoría simplemente tienen esa mala suerte, pero ya verás como va a traer luz a tu vida Van. Si te parece que eres feliz hoy... cuando estés encariñada con ese regalito de Dios, incluso antes de que nazca, ya verás...¡¡Tu vida de hoy te parecerá negra en comparación con esos días!!

Vane: -con un puchero en sus labios- Tu crees?

Ash: Estoy segura –sonrió ampliamente para infundir ánimos a su amiga.

Vane: Lucas va a odiarme.

Ash: Es tu hermano, va a estar siempre ahí contigo.

Vane: -negando con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados- No Ash. No entiendes. Va a odiarme. Te aseguro que eres la primera persona que sabe que tan real es mi historia de cuentos de hadas.


	17. Chapter 16

Ash: Lu-Lucas no sabe nada? –estaba incrédula.

Vane: Nada. Ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Max. Lo peor de todo es que el siempre me dice que le cuente mis pasos... él sabe que yo ocultaba algo, pero nunca le dije. Siempre le contestaba con evasivas, siempre respondiéndole que no sucedía nada. Que si sucediera algo yo se lo iba a contar.

Ash: -saliendo de su turbación- Es tu hermano. Te entenderá.

Vane: No lo creo Ash... ¿Cómo entenderá que su hermana, en quien confiaba ciegamente, le ocultó algo esencial de su vida? Somos hermanos, somos mellizos. Se supone que nos contamos todo. Y ahora más encima le vengo con qué estoy embarazada. Le dolerá tanto Ash... Imagina. –agudizó el tono de su voz para parodiar- Lucas, hermano. Bueno, sabes? Je-je, resulta que hace años estoy de novia con Max. El es el tipo mas maravilloso del mundo y nos amamos. Nunca te lo dije, perdóname si? Te quiero hermanito. A si, y por cierto, estoy embarazada –volvió a su tono normal-. Me odiará. Pensará que, de no ser por el echo de embarazarme, jamás le hubiera contado... Lo que es verdad.. a medias. Pensaba contarle algún día.

Ash: Es tu hermano Van, te entenderá. Comprenderá que lo necesitas y estará ahí para ti. Por algo son familia no?

Vane: Familia... Pensar que llevó una aquí –se colocó la mano derecha sobre su aun plano vientre-. Mis padres estarían tan... Deben estar tan decepcionados de mí Ash.

Ash: De partida Van, si tus padres estuvieran vivos aún, probablemente tú no estarías embarazada, porque seguramente no habrías conocido a Max. Segundo, ya te dije, las cosas pasan por algo. Tus padres deben estar muy concientes de ello allá arriba. Y tercero, deben estar orgullosos. Sí, orgullosos –reiteró al ver la cara escéptica de Vanessa- de tener una hija así de fuerte como eres tú. Tú no lo ves, pero yo si y debo decirte que cualquiera que te ve desde afuera jamás pensaría que no vives con tus padres. Eres extremadamente fuerte para todo lo que te ha tocado Van. Demasiado. La fortaleza es una característica principal en ti.

Vane: Hablas en serio?

Ash: No tontuela, te estoy mintiendo. Claro que hablo en serio Vanessa. Te apuesto lo que sea que tus padres, dondequiera que estén, están muy orgullosos de ti. Tu hermano lo estará igual, yo lo estoy de ti, en mi familia no te faltará el apoyo jamás y también estarán orgullosos de ti. Max te aseguro que debe estarlo, y ¡por Dios! que me parta un rayo si no eres el orgullo de la señora Hawkins.

Vane: La señora Hawkins... le fallé Ash. Ella sí que estará decepcionada Ash... No me lo puedes negar.

Ash: Puede que no... Pero ya verás que será la primera en estar ahí contigo. ¿Sabes qué? Incluso... Incluso estoy segura de que no se decepcionará. –Vanessa la miró burlona- No porque estés embarazada. Lo que le dolerá es que, al igual que Lucas, no se lo hayas contado. Te aseguro que ella te quiere como una hija, y que ella espera que tú la quieras como una mamá, y que confíes en ella como lo harías si realmente fueras su hija. Ya te lo dije, eres su orgullo y lo serás siempre. Ese bebé recibirá muchísimo amor. Ya verás, y no habrá nadie decepcionado de ti.

Vane: Ay amiga... cuánto te quiero! Recuérdame darle las gracias a Mr. Hyan por habernos dado ese trabajo. Sin su ayuda... indirecta, claro, -sonrió- no estarías aquí conmigo. Gracias Ash.

Ash: De nada. Yo también me alegro mucho de nuestra amistad. En... en la secundaria no son muy agradables, a veces.

Vane: Yo diría que la secundaria acaba de tornarse imposible. O.. por lo menos en dos meses más va a ser insufrible.

Ash: Míralo por este lado. A finales de Junio se acaba.

Vane: Sí...y después viene la universidad. A la que no podré ir. No este año por lo menos. Y eso significa que me habré quedado sin un lugar para vivir.

Ash: No, no y no. Vendrás a mi casa.

Vane: Tu estarás en la universidad, Ash.

Ash: Estudiaré acá en Phoenix. Hay un montón de universidades.

Vane: No cortes tus alas por mí Ash. Eres tan buena como para Harvard, o incluso más.

Ash: Bah, quien quiere ir a Harvard si puedo quedarme aquí y cuidar de un bebé hermoso que va a nacer. :)

Vane: No voy a dejar que pierdas esa oportunidad Ash.

Ash: No estoy perdiendo nada. –la miró seria- En verdad Van.

Vane: Prométeme que postularás a todas las universidades buenas que quieras ir.

Ash no respondió.

Vane: Ash, promételo. Luego irás a la mejor de tus opciones.

Ashley mantuvo el silencio y Van la fulminó con la mirada.

Ash: Está bien. Lo prometo. Yo... postularé a Harvard, Berkeley, UCLA, a todas las que quieras y luego iré a la mejor.

Vane: Gracias. Cuando esté en condiciones, iré contigo.

Ash: Más te vale. Pero ahora yo pongo las condiciones.

Vane: A ver, dime.

Ash: Cuando ese regalito de Dios vaya a nacer, no importa que tenga que hacer yo esos días, me llamarás. Y vendré y estaré contigo. Ah sí, y me llamarás todos los días.

Vane: -riendo- Las prometo. Ambas cosas. No puedo creer lo que haz echo en mi, Ashley. Ahora estoy feliz! Debo parecer una loca: Embarazada... ¡pero contenta! Me haces estar optimista.  
Ash: -sonriendo- Me alegro de que estés así. Dime... cuando nacerá mi pequeño angelito?

Vane: -calculando- Nacerá en... Mierda, mediados de diciembre, se supone.

Ash: Que... que tiene de malo?


	18. Chapter 17

Vane: Por una maldita disposición legal... Diablos, debo abandonar el hogar cuando cumpla los 18.

Ash: No se habla más del asunto, te vas a mi casa. Mi madre estará encantada de recibirte.

Vane: Que me parta un rayo si hay en este planeta una persona con un corazón más grande que el tuyo Ashley Tisdale.

Ash: Ya, no agradezcas tanto. Ahora cuéntame, cual es tu primer antojo?

Vane: -se carcajeó- Vaya, había olvidado esa parte del asunto. Pobre Max, va a tener que bancarme.

Ash: Sí, ya lo creo. Ahora dime, que te apetece? Un helado?

Vane: Si... puede ser.

Ash: Hecho. Yo invito.

Acto seguido, encendió el motor. Mientras bajaban, la luna llena se reflejaba por momentos en el frío metal del auto. Dentro de éste, las chicas reían. Ahora Van miraba con ojos optimistas y alegres lo que le pasaba. No. No es alegre una palabra adecuada para describir lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Más bien era... Era una energía positiva que emanaba de su piel, una esperanza en el futuro, era la sensación de que todo estaría bien, la sensación de que todo era maravilloso. De que un embarazo a su edad y condición "social" no era algo malo, más bien era un regalo. Se sentía dichosa, contenta, con un mundo de respaldo. La compañía de Ash, la amistad de la muchacha rubia era una de las cosas que más agradecía ella en esos momentos.

Quizás era que simplemente no le estaba tomando el peso a la situación.

Quizás era simplemente que estaba olvidando todo lo que ello implicaba.

No supo nunca que era, pero por unos preciosos momentos se sintió enamorada, feliz. Tuvo fe en un futuro que ella misma estaba construyendo. Más bien, que [i]en[/i] ella se estaba formando. Y lo sintió como una bendición que Dios le había enviado desde el cielo. Lo sintió como su pequeño ángel en la tierra.

4:17 AM. Esa hora indicaban las lucecitas rojas de su reloj despertador.

Mierda.

Llevaba más de tres horas intentando dormir. Estaba inquieto, nervioso, intranquilo, y todos los adjetivos calificativos que describieran un estado de perturbación como el que lo estaba matando en ese momento. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el importantísimo examen que debía rendir a la mañana siguiente. No. El problema se debía, más bien, se refería, a una muchacha morena que dormía plácidamente en una cama a no más de 20 minutos de él. Levantó la cabeza y con una mano dio vuelta su almohada. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la superficie, ahora fría. Como si con eso pudiera enfriar sus pensamientos. Luego de muchas noches, las de varios meses, se había obligado a hablar esa noche. Pero cuando llegó para esperarla a que volviera de su trabajo, se encontró con su princesa durmiendo. Y no hubiera podido despertarla por nada del mundo. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Incluso a través de sus sueños sonreía.

Pero ahora Zac estaba aterrorizado. No sabía como enfrentaría la situación al siguiente atardecer. Le faltaría el valor, lo sabía. Y después se arrastraría por el suelo como un gusano esperando un perdón que no llegaría. Porque sabía que había sido un maldito h*** d* p*** con ella, y que no lo perdonaría. No fácilmente, y entonces él se derrumbaría y su vida acabaría para siempre. Estaba tan patéticamente enamorado de ella, tan irracionalmente atado a la vida de ella. La amaba con locura, con pasión, con ternura, de una manera desproporcionada. Jamás nadie soñó con un amor como el que el sentía por ella. Como una bruja lo había hechizado, como un niño vendido a un caramelo. Ni siquiera Romeo soñó alguna vez con amar a alguien así. Ella era su vida, era su alma, era su todo. Ella era la luna que iluminaba sus noches oscuras, era la estrella que brillaba en un horizonte perdido. Era su norte, era su centro, era su punto de mira. Ella era todo lo que cualquiera podría amar, y se sentía tan poco a su lado. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla para él. Porque ella lo había elegido a él. No veía en su persona algo digno de amar por alguien como ella, una perfecta Afrodita. No la merecía. O eso creía él.

Por eso mismo no podía entender como había sido tan imbécil al mentirle de esa manera. Ahora su mente no lo concebía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan infantil? Engañarla de esa manera, y mantenerla por todos esos años de amistad y amor apartada. Ella conocía todos sus más profundos secretos, se conocían tan bien que cualquiera hubiera podido creer que se comunicaban por telepatía. Pero no, él, el idiota de Zachary, tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Estaba tan convencido de que ella lo odiaría. Y la perdería.

Y es que si pudiera odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía, tendría que superar las medidas del amor que le profesaba a Vanessa.


	19. Chapter 18

Vane llegó al hogar pasada la medianoche. Había ido a tomar un helado con Ashley, y cuando se hizo la hora a la que salía normalmente del trabajo, le pidió a Ash que la dejara en el restaurant, para que Lucas no se preocupara por su ausencia. Así, figuró por un buen rato caminando en silencio junto a su mellizo. Jamás se le había echo tan incómoda la común caminata que hacían de vuelta al hogar. Sus labios se abrieron un centenar de veces tratando de empezar a contar una historia que sabía era muy difícil de creer y entender, pero que era casi imposible de asumir. Las dudas invadieron su mente cada vez que su boca se abría para hablar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lucas? De ahí se desprendían tantas interrogantes, pero ni una sola respuesta.  
Lucas, por su parte, notaba que algo extraño sucedía con su hermana. La notaba nerviosísima, y a la luz de los faroles encendidos en la calle podía ver el resplandor perlado de su frente sudada. Y no hacía calor como para traspirar.

Vane sabía que Lucas notaba su nerviosismo, así que pudo respirar por fin tranquila cuando se vio segura en su buhardilla, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

Ya buscaría la manera de decirle a Lucas la verdad.

Y aunque pensó que el nerviosismo no la dejaría dormir, el cansancio fue mayor, y en pocos minutos, estaba durmiendo.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, todavía no aclaraba el cielo. Era una bonita madrugada de Abril, y a juzgar por la claridad exterior del día, debían ser las 6 de la mañana. Había dormido seis horas.

Intentó incorporarse, pero una horrible sacudida la mareó.

-Mierda – Pensó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras esperaba que se le pasara.

Esperaba que esa etapa de los vómitos y los mareos no durara mucho, porque sino su secreto no duraría mucho.

Menos mal que esa etapa duraba hasta el tercer mes. Ella ya tenía uno.

Era domingo. Debía ordenar un poco la buhardilla, y organizar a las pequeñas para que también ordenaran sus habitaciones, pero era demasiado temprano para despertarlas, así que empezó por la suya. Mientras ordenaba, pensaba en las cosas que la esperaban para el día. Por suerte esa noche no tenía que trabajar, lo que significaba que Max vendría cuando se pusiera el sol. Al pensar en Max un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo. Tenía que decirle a Max.

Y a Lucas, y a la señora Hawkins. Pero primero a Max.


	20. Chapter 19

Vane: Falta poco... –se tomó el vientre con las manos- Solo hasta el crepúsculo.

Justo cuando el sol comenzaba su descenso, Max entró ágilmente por la ventana, trepándose por el fuerte árbol que crecía bajo la ventana. Cuando se incorporó, se acercó a Van, y besando cortamente sus labios, le acarició la cara.

Luego se hizo, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, un silencio incómodo.

Vane y Max, al mismo tiempo: Tengo que decirte algo –luego ambos rieron nerviosos-.

Vane: -intentando ganar un poco más de tiempo, y con ello, más fuerzas- Dale, tu primero.

Max: Bueno. Estem... Siéntate Van –ella se sentó-. Esto... Es muy importante. –Mirando el cielo de la habitación- Verás... Yo... no sé como decirte esto. Te enojarás, sé que lo harás y es que me lo merezco absolutamente pero... creí tener razones y... y hace tiempo ya que quería acabar con esta farsa. Sólo te pido que... que no me odies.

Ella estaba extrañada de lo que Max le decía. No entendía de que farsa le hablaba, y empezaba a inquietarse. Inconscientemente apoyó una de sus manos en su vientre.

Vane: Max... Me asustas.

Max: -se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, la acercó a sus labios y la besó tierna pero torpemente, debido a los nervios- Van. No soy quien tu crees que soy.

Vane: ¿De qué hablas? Eres Max, eres...-

Max: No. –las lágrimas comenzaban a llegar a sus ojos conforme el dolor lo iba invadiendo- Yo...

Vane: Amor... ¿Por qué lloras? –abrazandolo- No importa lo que sea, sabes que te amo igual.

Max: No sabes lo que dices... Me odiarás. No merezco tu amor, ni un poquito de él. Por eso lloro. Me siento la persona más ruin de este planeta. Te he mentido, siempre... Van. –agachó la cabeza a la espera de una respuesta, que nunca llegó-.

»Mi nombre no es Max... Nunca lo fue. Mi padre es David Efron –Vanessa se llevó la mano a la boca-. Yo... yo quería protegerte de todo.  
»Pero esto tiene una historia mucho más extensa. Si quiero que sepas porqué actué así primero debes saber sobre mi pasado.

»Soy el hijo ilegítimo de David. Él y mi madre tuvieron...mmm... una aventura hace 20 años. Una noche estaban en _eso_ –uso énfasis en la última palabra- cuando una llamada telefónica los interrumpió. Era el celular de él. No le hizo caso, es más, lo apagó. Cuando volvía a su casa, algo así como a las 12 de la noche, prendió su celular y se encontró con cerca de 10 llamadas perdidas. Todas eran de su casa, y condujo aún más rápido, arrepentido de haber continuado con su _affair _cuando probablemente había ocurrido algo terrible en su hogar.  
»Cuando llegó, se encontró con Starla desvelada, llorando en la cocina. "Star...¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó. Ella no lo había visto, así que se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó y llorando –esta vez de felicidad- le dijo que había estado muy preocupada por él. "Llamé a la empresa, y me dijeron que ya te habías ido. Te llamé a tu celular para saber en cuanto tiempo estarías acá, pero no contestaste, y luego tu celular estaba apagado. Intente serenarme, me dije que quizás estabas con amigos, o qué se yo, pero el miedo a que te hubiera pasado algo me estaba matando. Estaba aterrada" Esa noche el comprendió que no podía seguir viendo a mi madre, y así lo hizo. Al día siguiente se reunió con ella y le dijo que estaba casado, y que no podían seguir viéndose. Que amaba a su esposa. Ese día mi madre volvió a San Francisco. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que yo venía en camino.

»Nací y me crié con ella y mi abuela, pero cuando tenía 10 años, murió mi abuela.

»Dos años y medio después lo hizo mi madre, pero antes se encargó de que yo conociera a David. Siempre supe porqué no conocía a mi padre. Lo llamó y acordaron juntarse en San Francisco. Al principio él se mostró reacio a ir, pues creía que ella intentaría seducirlo, pero aceptó cuando ella le dijo que estaba muriendo y que tenía que decirle algo importante.

»Mi padre supuso que era algo demasiado grande e importante lo que le esperaba, y partió.

»Cuando llegó de vuelta a Phoenix, me llevaba a mí con él. Tuvo que explicarle todo a sus hijos, que no sabían nada. Starla se comportó como un ángel conmigo. Me cuidó y se preocupó de mí como si yo fuera su hijo, a pesar de que incluso yo fuera el hijo de la amante de su marido... y él. Sus hijos... al principio recelaron un poco, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me acogieran como un hermano más. La única que me quiso desde siempre fue Tyra. Pero como siempre pasa, los rumores corrieron rápido, y más aun si tienes en cuenta que mi padre es el empresario más rico de la ciudad. En la escuela a la que había comenzado a ir los chicos me miraban con espanto, otros con burla. En la secundaria no fue distinto. El estigma de ser hijo... EL hijo ilegítimo de David Efron me persiguió siempre. Incluso en la universidad.

»Cuando te conocí a ti...¿recuerdas que no supimos nuestros nombres hasta tiempo después de conocernos? Bueno... Al principio recelaba de ti, porque no sabía lo que era que los demás me quisieran. Solamente en mi nueva familia me respetaban. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eras completamente distinta al resto. –rió nervioso- Por eso es que me enamoré de ti, aun cuando tenía 13 años. Pero... cuando te diste cuenta de que no conocíamos nuestros nombres, y me preguntaste por el mío yo... dudé. Dude si debía decírtelo, primero porque temía que cambiaras cuando te dieras cuenta de quién era, y dos, porque... secretamente, no quería que tu sufrieras por ser mi amiga. Y la razón que más me acomplejaba era que, incluso secretamente para mí, yo sabía que si te alejabas de mí por mi... nombre, yo no podría estar lejos de ti. Así que decidí, en la milésima de tiempo que tuve para pensar en todo esto, que te diría otro nombre. Así que para ti, pasé a llamarme Max.

»Hace tiempo que estaba harto de esta mentira. Años. Pero no sabía como decírtelo. Sabía, tanto como lo sé ahora, que me odiarías. Me dolía cada vez que decías Max... porque sabía que confiabas ciegamente en eso, y yo traicionaba tu confianza. Era otro. No era Zac... y lo que yo más quería era que tu amaras a Zac... no a Max, porque a pesar de que en esencia somos la misma persona y somos iguales, tu te enamoraste de Max y no de Zac...y porque no soportaba que creyeras aquel engaño. Que nuestra relación no fuera transparente, porque a pesar de que jamás de he dicho nada que no sea 100% la verdad... tu amabas a alguien que no existe. Y yo lo siento tanto amor, tanto, que moriría para que esto nunca hubiese sucedido. Para nunca haberte mentido.


	21. Chapter 20

Vane no habló durante unos segundos, que a Zac le parecieron eternos, pero aún así no dijo nada. Sabía que tenía que darle su espacio, y su tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas y su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Vane: Sabía que iba a pasar esto... –mirando al vacío.

Zac: ¿De... De qué hablas?

Vane: -volviéndose hacia é- ¿Es eso no? Ya tuviste todo lo que podías tener de mí, y te aburriste. Ahora te vas.

Zac: Vane.. ¿De que hablas? No entiendo a que te refieres con eso de "todo lo que podías tener de mí"... y no estoy yéndome, estoy sincerándome contigo para que nuestra relación se vuelva más fuerte.

Vane: -negando con la cabeza- Te lo di _todo_ –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra-... Hasta mi inocencia. Y como ya no tengo nada más que darte, como no hay nada por descubrir de mí ¿te vas verdad?

Zac: Van... Mi amor, ¿De que hablas?

Vane: No... Me... Digas... Así –masculló entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

Zac: Estás mezclando dos cosas Van... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que te dije con querer irme? Que por cierto no es así, no quiero alejarme de ti por ningún motivo –añadió luego para evitar malentendidos.

Vane: Estás diciéndome esto para que te odie y rompa contigo... y así tú no tengas ninguna culpa.

Zac: No! Por supuesto que no... Sácate esa idea ridícula de la cabeza.

Vane: -lo miró apenada- A no?

Zac: No... –la besó en la cabeza- Por supuesto que no. No podría vivir separado te ti.

Se volvió a producir silencio. Uno muy incómodo, por cierto.

Vane: Por qué me mentiste, M... –se calló antes de pronunciar [i]Max[/i]

Zac: No lo sé. Deseo con todo mi corazón que eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

Vane: Es que... yo confiaba en ti. O sea, confiaba en él. No se quien eres –lo miró-. La persona de la que yo estaba enamorada resultó ser una farsa. Ya no se que creerte y que no. ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente te llamas Zac Efron? ¿Cómo estar segura? No puedo ni creerte tu nombre! –las lágrimas comenzaron a saltar como gotas de agua en una cascada- No estoy segura de qué hacer ahora... Yo pensé que te conocía, pero ¡Dios! ¡Que lejos estaba! Todos estos... años... enamorada... de alguien que... no existe, o... en el mejor... de los casos, de alquien... que... me engañaba –no podía hilar una frase, entre las violentas convulsiones de su pecho y las lágrimas...- No sé.

Zac: -realmente apenado- Van... mi amor, se me parte el alma viéndote llorar así, y las ganas de matarme por ser yo el que las origina son... casi incontrolables.

Vane: Entonces por qué lo hiciste!

Zac: ¡No lo sé! No lo sé. La inseguridad me cegaba, era demasiado chico para enamorarme así, no lo sé! Pero me arrepiento cada día de mi vida de haberte mentido así. El cielo sabe hace cuanto tiempo te lo quería decir. Haría lo que fuese para ahorrarte este dolor. Iría hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario, pero no sé. No sé nada ahora, la impotencia, la rabia y el odio a mi mismo no me dejan pensar con claridad, no puedo. Lo único que tengo claro es... que tenía que decirte la verdad.

Vane: Sabes... –con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor- lo que significa lo que me dijiste? O sea, ni siquiera tu nombre es el que yo pensé que era! Ni eso. Como confiar en ti?

Zac: Haré lo que sea necesario para que confíes en mí de nuevo. El tiempo que me tome.

Vane: -lo miró unos instantes- No lo sé. Ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

Zac: Está bien...-se incorporó- Si necesitas cualquier cosa... sólo di mi nombre. –Se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente su coronilla y luego salió por la ventana.

Afuera estaba oscuro. Había perdido absolutamente la noción del tiempo.

Max, Zac, o como fuese que se llamara el maldito mentiroso le había fallado. La había engañado toda su vida, y ella le había creído. Había caído como una ilusa en su mentira y ahora estaba pagando su error. Se limpió las lágrimas con furia.

Él también lo pagaría, ya vería la forma. Haría que le doliera haberle ocultado eso. Que le doliera tanto como le dolía a ella el desengaño. Que sintiera en carne viva el agujero profundo que ella sentía ahora. Sentía un vacío hondo, donde antes había estado Max. Era un vacío tan doloroso, y el aire a su alrededor le presionaba el pecho, como una mano de hierro aplastando su corazón, que le presionaba los pulmones y no le permitía respirar bien, que la ahogaba.

Se sentía frágil, desprotegida, de un modo peor que nunca. La única cura para sus males se había convertido ahora en el mal mayor, y sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar. De llorar y desahogarse, para siempre. De llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran.

Ahora que no tenía a su único consuelo no sabía como hacer remitir el dolor.

-Max... –susurraron sus labios dolientes.

Una silueta apareció por la ventana, y en tiempo récord, la atravesó y estuvo junto a ella.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con desprecio.

-Vete.

No dijo nada, no replicó. Dio la vuelta y salió titubeante por la misma ventana –la unica que había- por la que había entrado escasos segundos antes.

Entonces fue que ella explotó. Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era llorar toda una noche.


	22. Chapter 21

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Zac le había revelado toda la verdad a Vanessa. Dos semanas sin verse concientemente, porque cada noche, mientras Vanessa dormía, Zac se infiltraba en su habitación y la observaba dormir. Una noche, Zac, decidido a acabar con esa mutua agonía, entro en la alcoba. Al verlo, ella se inquietó, y le pidió que se fuera. Él rechazo, y le dijo que por favor lo escuchara.

Zac: Los dos sabemos que es una tortura. Me paso los días pensando en como recuperar tu confianza. Que volvamos a estar juntos...

Vane: No quiero estar contigo... Quiero, quiero que todo sea como era antes.

Zac: Van... Si yo pudiera evitarte todo este dolor... No sabes como me duele el oírte llorar así. Me parte el alma. La vida... la vida no se ve de colores si tu lloras. Podríamos estar en un hermoso día de Junio, pero si tu lloras ese día se convertiría en la peor de las tardes nubladas. Llena de nubes moradas y cargadas de lluvia, con una tormenta inminente. Mi vida no tiene sentido. Tú y nadie más que tú eres mi vida.

Vane: Debiste pensarlo mejor.

Zac: Era necio, estaba ciego. Era tan tonto. Estaba tan dañado por la desconfianza, por cómo los demás eran conmigo que... Que no vi bien las cosas.

Vane: Pues ahora debes pagar tus actos. –Se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación, que estaba sumida en la oscuridad- Quisiera odiarte con todo mi corazón –comenzó despacio, mirando la pared- quisiera poder decirte que no quiero que aparezcas en mi vida nunca jamás. Pero no puedo. –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y Zac sintió que se le partía el corazón. Lo miró a los ojos- Te amo demasiado, -retiró la mirada de los ojos transparentes de él- aunque no seas lo que yo pensé que eras. Aún bajo la confianza rota, yo te sigo amando, y sigo creyendo en cada cosa que me dijiste. Me resulta tan difícil hacerme la idea de todo esto... Tan difícil. Porque aún con todo esto quiero que sigas en mi vida. Quiero tenerte aquí, porque haz sido mi único soporte todos estos años. Porque a pesar de que no eras quien yo pensé que eras estuviste ahí conmigo. Siempre, aguantándome. Y por ese mismo hecho de amarte tanto, tanto, es que duele así, mounstrosamente esta herida que tengo ahora acá –tomó con su mano la de Zac y la puso sobre su pecho-. Y... verte a los ojos y recordar que no eres quien pensé es tan doloroso... Ahora no se que creer, que pensar, que es cierto y que no. Que es lo correcto. Siento que... tú, Zac, eres un completo extraño. Un extraño al que le di todo. Que desapareció el hombre al que amaba –Zac se contrajo de dolor- y apareciste tú, que eres el mismo. Que el no va a volver. Pero que estás tú, que... me conoces entera, y haz vivido conmigo lo mismo que él, pero aún así eres otro. Es algo tan complicado y confuso lo que siento. –suspiró y se dejo abrazar por Zac.

Zac: Van... Si hay algo que realmente odio haber echo es eso. Y créeme por favor cuando te digo que somos la misma persona. No hay nada distinto entre ese nombre y Zac. Somos el mismo. Soy, el mismo. –Puso énfasis en la primera palabra.

Vane: Es que en el mismo echo del engaño ya esta la confianza rota, y esa sensación que tengo. Que ya el nombre sea distinto me produce una sensación tan... de estar vacía ahora.

Zac: Dame tiempo para recuperar tu amor.

Vane: No te aseguro nada.

Zac: Sería tonto si no lo intento.

Vane: No... no se trata de recuperar mi amor. Ya lo tienes, -lo miró a los ojos- siempre lo tendrás. Es la confianza destruida. Son las ruinas de la confianza las que tienes que restaurar. No es... no es tan fácil como llegar y decirme "Hey, hola, sabes? Je... Bueno, no me llamo Max, me llamo Zac. Nunca en los seis años que llevamos juntos te lo dije, pero ya está". Es... es algo tan básico como tu nombre, ¡¡tu nombre!! Y ni en eso pudiste ser sincero.

Zac: Es que siempre supiste todo lo demás amor.

Vane: ¿Cómo creerte lo demás si en tu nombre me engañaste?

Zac: Empecemos todo de nuevo. Como si nos hubiéramos conocido hoy. Por favor.

Vane: No lo sé Zac... –Era sumamente difícil mirar a esa cara tan conocida y desconocida a la vez, y llamarlo por un nombre tan ajeno a ella.

Zac: Por favor. Esta vez te juro que haré las cosas correctamente.

Se hizo un largo silencio, que Van utilizó para sopesar la alternativa que el joven ojiazul le proponía, mientras que éste, sumido en una vacilante espera, rezaba a Dios para que le diera una nueva –y última- oportunidad.  
Vanessa estaba sentada sobre su cama, y Zac estaba hincado frente a ella, envolviendo sus delicadas manos con las suyas propias.

-Por favor amor... –titubeó vacilante- Yo... Yo no sé como vivir sin ti. Estas dos semanas han sido vacías. Me siento como un extranjero. No sé que hacer con mis días.

Vane: Detente Zac. –Respiró profundo- Lo haré. Te daré una oportunidad, y lucharé para salvar nuestro amor. Hay algo más importante que depende del esfuerzo que pongamos en ello.

Zac: Gracias. Te amo.

Vane: Lo sé. Yo también te amo, y a pesar de todo lo que pueda costarme, procuraré cada día a partir de hoy hacer como si recién nos conociéramos.

Zac: No te volveré a fallar, Van. Debo irme, mi padre me espera en casa.

Vane: Ve. –Observó como Zac comenzaba a descender por el árbol y pensó en su bebé, y en la familia que esperaba prosperase.


End file.
